Agent Shadow
by Agent Bella
Summary: Bella Swan Code name: Agent Shadow is sent on a mission to protect the Cullens. She goes undercover. Will she brake the number 1 rule and get emotionally involved? BxE, T for languge & violence. THE REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I wrote another story about spies but I don't like it so I'm writing this one. I think I'm going to delete the other one. **

**FULL SUMMERY:**** Bella (Agent Shadow) is sent on a mission to protect the Cullens (the eighth richest family in the world). No one knows that she is an Agent. I can't tell you anything else or I would haft to kill you. Joke, Joke. **

_**I do not own Twilight. I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**_

**Bella's POV:**

My phone rang. The silver one. I'm being called in. Shit.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But… lets just say the company doesn't have very good timing. I've just got to the gym and I was hoping for a quick workout.

Boss doesn't like being kept waiting. I left the engine of my red truck running, it's loud so anyone listening won't hear. I flip open the silver phone and put it to my ear.

"Agent Shadow here." I said in a business-like tone. The voice that replied sounded like a recording of an overly happy lady.

"Agent Shadow you are required at home base. See the Boss immediately." The recording hung up on me. I wish they would at least let me answer. A little warning would be good too like; 'See the Boss at 1:00 pm tomorrow.' But I'm used to it by now. You haft to be in this line off work.

I shied and pulled out of the car park.

It'll take me some time to get there so I'll explain some things to you.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm an orphan. I'm seventeen years old. I passed High School when I was twelve. I work for a company with no name. I do things that you would only dream off, see things that you will never see.

As you probably have guessed by now, I'm a Spy. My code name is Agent Shadow.

But however cool the job may look from the outside the truth is you need to be strong in this business. It's hard. I could die any minuet of any day… and that's why I love it. The unknown, the adrenalin rushes, it's all that I live for.

I don't care that my Boss is a computer, or that I have no friends. Well, the last one makes me… upset, I guess. But that shouldn't bother me. How can I make friends when I don't exist? Not to the Government, not even the company I work for.

I don't want to put anyone I know in danger ether. I've heard roomers about that. They're all the same story. Spy's enemy kidnaps spy's family and threatens them. Spy goes looking for them, but it turns out to be a trap and spy gets killed.

Oh, sorry, I'll get back on track. The 'Home Base' is the local shopping center. Yer, I know; _scary_, there is a company training spies in the shopping center's basement. But it's inconspicuous and other companies working against ours won't guess that were there.

I pulled into the roof parking and headed over to the elevator. I went inside and closed the door. Then I put my hand on a panel labeled 'Welcome to Mulberry Shopping Center'. The panel scanned my finger prints and a key pad appeared to my left. Taking my hand off the scanner I typed in the number 243680742369. The recorded overly happy lady's voice spoke, "Welcome Agent Shadow. Please go to the briefing room."

Ahh, the briefing room. I'm being sent on a mission. The elevator doors opened and I was in the basement. It looked like a normal shopping center basement, cemented walls, grey and dark except for one flickering light in the hallway. Except maybe this basement had one to many rooms than a normal basement, ok, a lot more rooms. But it was all for show. I knew that there was heat sensors in the walls to detect how many people were around. I also knew that there was a mettle detector and x-ray out side the elevator doors so that when I stepped out it would find out if I had any weapons on me.

I stepped out and went to the fifth door on my left. I walked into the briefing room with out knocking. Boss knew I was there. After all, who managed the heat sensors or the elevator?

In the briefing room there was a stool. I sat on it and faced the west wall. I heard the door lock automatically. The west wall opened to show a large computer screen. Well, it was more like a big TV that spoke to you. "Hello Shadow." It was the Boss' voice. A computer's voice. On the screen was a line that showed the computer's voice patterns. Like a zig-zagy line.

"Boss." I answered.

"I have a job for you." I nodded, I knew better than to interrupt the Boss. Pictures flashed across the screen. There were seven faces. My photographic memory would remember them. Underneath the faces were names. Esme Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. My mind put the names to the faces. It was silent. I decided to ask,

"Are they my job?" meaning, 'Do I kill them?'

"It is your job to protect them, be there body guard." _WHAT THE HELL!_ _I'm going to be a baby sitter!?_ Although my mind was racing with fury I appeared calm.

"Give me the lowdown." I told Boss.

"Mrs. and Dr Cullen are happily married. All of there children have been adopted, only the two Hales are related they're twins, eighteen. Emmett Cullen is dating Rosalie, he is also eighteen. Alice Cullen is seventeen, she is dating Jasper. Edward Cullen is seventeen." Edward isn't dating? Why not? He's good-looking.

"Why am I being sent to be there body guard?"

"The Cullens are also the eighth richest family in the world. They have been receiving threats."

"From who?"

"We don't know. What we do know is that we can't take this lightly. The Cullens aren't open. Not many people know who they are, let alone that they are the eighth richest family."

"So someone must mean business and have contacts if they know that information." Or they could work at the bank. I added in my mind.

"Correct. We want you undercover. I have spoken to Mrs. And Dr Cullen. They don't feel that there children would be comfortable with a spy under there roof. We would send you as Shadow Johnson; however we do not know how much information they have on this company." Shadow Johnson is my usual undercover name. If they can get into the company's documents they would know that I am a spy. However, they will not know what I look like or how old I am.

"Therefore we are sending you under another name that douse not exist. We are using your real name. Isabella." No.

"No. My real name can't be used." Whoops, did I say that out loud?

"It will. Isabella Marie Swan. You know better than to disobey an order."

"I do." -sigh- Oh well, I've never used it before. May as well get used to people calling me Isabella. I hate that name, it sounds so formal. "How exactly will I be undercover?"

"You are an exchange student from Alaska living with the Cullens. They will not know who you are. It is your decision to tell them, I would prefer it if you didn't." Translation: Don't tell them. "Prepare yourself a cover story; family, friends ect. On the floor in front of you is more information. Your bags are packed. Collect weapons ect of your chouse before you leave the building. You leave for Forks in two hours."

I nod. I know that I will be going to the airport and that my ticket will be in the folder on the floor. I look down at my current clothes. Not too bad. They could pass as traveling clothes.

"You may go." I stood up and grabbed the folder. I'll look at it before I leave, memorize it then dispose of it in the heater room where it will find it's last resting place among the flames. I decided to take a trip to the weapons room first. I needed a new gun.

**Question: DO YOU LIKE IT? **

**Tell me! If I get reviews I will continue it. **

**This chap was an explaining chap, that's why nothing happened much. **

**It will get better, promise.**

**- Agent Bella**

**PS: Can anyone guess what the number 243680742369 stands for? (It's pretty easy.)**

*******CLICK HERE*******


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Cullens

**The number 243680742369 means agent shadow (you may want to get your cell out).**

**The Cullens aren't vampires.**

_**I do not own Twilight. I apologize now for spelling mistakes.**_

**Chap 2!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I'm terribly worried for my family's safety. I contacted the CIA and they said they are going to contact a company who specializes in protection; they are going to send some one to watch over us from afar.

My children know that I'm stressed. They know that we may be in danger. However they don't let it worry them, they are excited. An exchange student is coming to live with us possibly until the end of the school year. He/she will be taking a cab from the airport to our home. I hope they get here safely. It is quite hard to find our house.

I don't know if the company the CIA contacted will tell us when they have someone watching us. I'll tell my wife and our kids that there will be someone looking after us. That might make them calmer.

**Bella's POV:**

I arrived at the air port. I hoped they wouldn't find my hand gun. It's strapped to my waist underneath my baggy hoody. But its case is lined with frolast – a material that can cover up the detection of mettle. I have my other weapons and devices wrapped in the same thing that are in my duffle bag.

I walked confidently through the mettle detector. It didn't beep. Good. My bag was slung over my shoulder as I walked out into the waiting area. A cab driver had a sign saying 'Cullen Exchange' I guess they don't know my name. I walked over to him. He looked around nineteen/twenty-ish.

I stood in front of him and said, "Hi, um, Bella Swan. I'm going to live with the Cullens for the Exchange program." He looked me up and down then smiled.

"Hi there sweat hart." You have _got _to be kidding me. I have no time for this.

"Can you take me to the Cullen's house?" I asked letting annoyance slip into my voice.

"Of course, are you sure you don't want to go to my house first?" I give him one of my famous glares. They are famous because there is a prison in Phoenix that is full of criminals that peed there pants when I glared at them in questioning.

"No. I would like to be taken to the Cullen's house. Now. Thank you." I made my voice brisk.

He led me outside to the cab. He didn't speak to me again. Except when he dropped me off at the Cullen's drive way. "The fee has already been paid. Thank you for traveling with Cabs in Seattle."

"Thank you." I replied. I dazzled him with a smile before turning around and walking up the drive way. It was _long_ really _long_. Must have been at least three miles from the gait to the house. I walked up the drive eventually.

Wow. Was all I could think when I saw the house they lived in, no, not house – mansion. It must have been a hundred years old. It was painted a soft faded white and was three stories high. This baby sitting job might not be so bad.

I walked up the front porch steps. I hesitated, will they suspect something? Hope not, that would be bad. I raised my hand to knock, but before I could the door swung open and a pink blur ran at me. The blur knocked me down the steps were I landed on my back. I glanced at my duffle bag. It was safe. Wouldn't want anything important broken.

Blur squealed and then said, "I knew it would be a girl! In your face Emmett!" I looked at Blur who I can see now is a small pixy-like girl – Alice. There was the sound of running from inside the house.

"Alice. You're killing her!" said a voice. I looked passed the face of Alice to see that the whole Cullen family including the Hails were on the porch. I looked back to Alice who was lying on top of me. I pulled out my right hand for her to shake from our awkward position.

"Bella Swan." I smiled. Alice grinned back at me. She shook my hand and said,

"Alice Cullen, Sorry bout the fall, are you hurt?" I smiled more to my self as I thourt of all the more painful wounds I had on other missions.

"I've had worse." Alice got off me then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Wow, she's surprisingly strong.

"Bella, this is my family, Mum, Dad, my two brothers Edward and Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rose." She looked back at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, from Alaska." The Dr. took charge.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome to our home. You can call me Carlisle." I grinned.

"Carlisle."

"And you can call me Esme." Said Mrs. Cullen. I grinned at her too.

"Esme."

"Would you like to come inside?" I took her for the perfect mother.

"Yes, thank you." The whole family walked inside. I grabbed my duffle bag and followed. "Oh, you have a beautiful home." It was true. The inside was even more stunning than the outside.

"Why thank you dear, I designed it myself." Esme said happily. She didn't sound proud, more like satisfied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Jasper asked. I need to set up the sonar detectors, and the heat sensors, and the cameras. I can't waist to much time, I'll need to put up the cameras and heat sensors tonight, but the sonar detectors I can do now. I faked a yawn then tried to cover it up. Rose saw,

"You must be tired. Jasper let her sleep. Alice and I will show you to your room." It worked.

"Thank you Rose." I gave her a thankful smile. She and Alice led me up the stares to the third level.

Alice grinned, not a happy grin, but an I'm-plotting-something grin. She spoke, "This is Edward's room, he is the only one with a bedroom on this floor. If you need any thing during the night just ask him." I raised one eyebrow at her. She ignored me and pointed to another door opposite. "This is your room, Esme decorated it. We didn't know if you were a boy or a girl at the time so she painted it a light blue." She and Rose led me inside my room.

I loved it. It was perfect. It was simple and plane, yet beautiful. It had a double bed to the right of the door was a double four poster bed with a white see through material draped around it. The bed sheets were pure white too. Opposite the bed was a large window that was from the floor to the roof, it was about half of the wall length size with the same white see through material as curtains. The window sided open to show a small balcony. To the far right of the room was a book case that took up that entire wall, except for a space for another door that faced the bed. To the left of the window was another door. To the right of the window was a desk. **(I hope you understand that) **

"Do you like it?" Rose asked. I realized that I have been staring at the room with my mouth open all this time. Rose and Alice were smiling hugely at me. I answered.

"I love it! Can you thank Esme for me?"

"Sure, no problem. She loves decorating and she has wanted to do something to this room for ages and now she has an excuse. She'll like to know that you like it."

With some last smiles Alice and Rose left. Back to work. I looked at the room again. It really was great. I went to the door next to the window. It was a walk in closet. I looked back to my duffle bag I had dumped beside my door. I didn't have many clothes. The closet was a waist of space. I went over to the other door beside the book case. It was an on sweet. Nice.

I pulled the curtain of the window across so if anyone was watching they wouldn't see me. I couldn't help but notice how soft the material was. I couldn't remember the last time I has a bedroom. _Snap out of it! You do the job then you get out!_

I walked back over to my bag and picked it up. I pulled the curtain around my bed up and slipped under it onto the bed. I started unpacking. Part of being a spy meant that I was a neat freak. Yet I could live in an abandoned warehouse if the Boss wanted me to and not leave a single trace that I was there. Meaning I can resist tidying up if I had to for the job.

I put my clothes to one side. Then I pulled out my laptop. That was probably the most important thing in there. Every piece of information gathered from the other equipment goes strait to the laptop. No laptop, no info. Then I took out the sonar detectors. I clipped them to my belt. I shoved the duffle bag under the bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and stepped out onto the mini balcony it was as wide as the window and went out a meter and a half.

I looked over the balcony, no one in sight. My window faced the front of the house. I balanced on the balcony ledge and looked up to the roof. I'm so glad I'm on the top floor.

I close my eyes and crouched. Then I counted to three and sprung. I grabbed the gutter with both hands. I swung my right leg up and then I pulled myself up. I crawled further up the roof. Once I got to the top I then crawled to the far right. SHIT! Sky light.

I flattened myself beside it then looked over. The kids were talking in the living room. They didn't notice me. Good. I continued on. I placed the mobile-phone-sized rectangles on each corner of the roof before moving back to the balcony. I jumped down.

As I hit the balcony floor I heard a car pull up the drive the engine was _loud_, I swear it could wake the dead. Or I can say that it woke me up. I stood up and looked over. The car was red and old. I frowned. A girl with curly dark hair stepped out the driver's side. She was wearing clothes that showed way too much skin for this kind of weather.

I decided to investigate.

**You like?**

**Tell me and read my other stories too!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Agent Bella**

**PS: who do you think the girl** **with curly dark hair is?**

**Click the button! **


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED!**

**Lets find out who the girl is shall we?**

_**I do not own Twilight, I apologies now for spelling mistakes!**_

**Chap 3!**

**Bella's POV:**

I ruffled up my hair a bit to make it look like I was sleeping before walking out my door and down the stairs to the front door. I didn't really need a tour; I had already memorized the house blueprints (which might I add were way to easy to find; the person/people sending threats would be able to get a copy with in a few short mints of googling).

The bell rang as I was walking down the last few stairs. Alice opened the door, curly-dark-hair-girl came in with out invitation and ignoring Alice completely yelling "Eddykins! Where are you?! Come out! Come out!"

I didn't like her. I quickly scanned her body language. The way she held her nose up made me think that she was arrogant and held herself above every one: She was stuck up. Her hands were on her hips and I would have assumed _'Eddykins'_ was her boyfriend if I had not read in my file that Edward hasn't been dating. Her voice was fake; _too_ happy and about ten octaves too high. All my instincts told me: DO NOT TRUST THIS GIRL!

I put on a timed smile. She was looking at me like she expected me to fear her. I wanted to laugh at the thought of _me_ fearing _her_. If only she knew. The Cullen and the Hale children (except Edward) were standing around her blocking her from entering the house any further.

Rose was next to me. We were blocking her from going up the stairs. Alice was holding the door open. She looked like an angry pixy might if she wanted to chuck out Curly-dark-hair-girl. Jasper was in the entrance to the kitchen and Emmett was covering the western door that lead to the other rooms on the ground floor. Rose spoke,

"Jessica, why are you in my house? And why are you harassing Edward again? For peat's sake, leave the boy alone!" She spoke with venom in her voice. Rose didn't like Curly-dark-hair-girl (who I now know is named Jessica) ether. And from the hostile looks from the rest I'd say they didn't like her ether.

I kept on my timed smile. Who knows? She might have information. She was still staring at me when she answered. "Oh, my dear sister!" What the hell? She's faking that over happy voice. "Edward and I have been dating for months!" Lie. "We love each other dearly!" Lie. "He's taking me to dinner now!" Lie, Edward was wearing casual clothes, he wasn't dressed up for dinner (heak, it's not even time for dinner yet!). I change my expression from timid smile to amused look. Forget information, if she has something I'll scare it out of her.

She glared at me (again: ha, pathetic), "Who are you? Why are you here? Answer me you slut!" I openly grinned at her; I decided to have some fun. I used to be good at this.

"Ok, first of all, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Secondly, I'm living here for an exchange program. And did you know that by calling other people sluts you're just hiding the fact that you are one from yourself?" Her mouth dropped open.

"You did not just say that!" Is she deaf?

"Um, I think I did." I raised my eyebrows at her; daring her to say something. Her mouth opened and closed again and again. I leaned on the banister waiting for her to finish her fish impression.

I'm guessing no one talks to her like I did. Hopefully she doesn't mess up this mission.

I felt the banister vibrate slightly. I turned around. Edward was walking down slowly like he was walking up to the guillotine. I found this funny. I looked back to Jessica, her eyes were glazed over, she looked… Dazzled. I found this funny is well. I couldn't help it, my shoulders shook. I bit my lip. I made room for Edward to get through. He went up to Jessica and looked her in the eye. "Jessica," I could tell she wasn't listening; she was staring into his eyes with the glazed look. "you must stop this. It's annoying and it may even be illegal on various levels. Do you understand?" he waited for a response. She just kept looking into his eyes.

This was way _too_ funny. I chuckled. "Try waving your hand in front of her face." He did it.

"What? Eddy? You love me? I love you to!" she went to kiss him but he dodged it. "Eddy! Quit playing hard to get!" this carried on for another three mints, I had stopped laughing, I was board. If I was him I would have punched her in the face by now. But we grew up differently. Rose looked board too. Emmett was egging Jessica on. Jasper was egging Edward on. Alice was trying to persuade Jessica to leave. I sighed. Edward was getting tired. Jess just got more and more energy.

Then something came to me. I was to protect them; shouldn't I protect Edward from Jessica? Nothing better to do. "Pssst! Rose?" she looked at me.

"What?"

"I gota plan to save Edward, do you think he needs it?"

"He needs all the help he can get." I took that as permission. I walked down the stairs and as Edward came near me I grabbed his arm,

"Edward? Can you get her to leave already? We're already late for our date." Edward looked shocked; out of the corner of my eye Rose hid a smile.

**Edward POV (Alice and Rose just came down the stairs from taking Bella to her room):**

My brothers and sisters looked at me. I love them, but could they give it a rest.

"Do you like Bella, Edward?" Alice asked. Oh, please don't remind me of her. When she came in she hardly glanced at me. She looks like perfection. She_ is_ perfection. How did I get so lucky as to have an angel come to live in our house? I realized I hadn't given my answer yet and they were smirking at me.

"She seems nice." Emmett laughed. I shushed him, "Quiet. You'll wake her up." I hissed. Jasper snickered,

"Protective Edward?" Alice laughed. I saw a brown shape flash across the sky light from the corner of my eye, I ignored it, probably just a bird.

Rose looked me in the eye, "Admit it Edward, you like her."

"I don't even know her."

"We know she's from Alaska, and she needs my help with fashion…"

Alice carried on; I ignored her and went off into my own little world.

I don't know how long I was in it but I do know that it was filled with images of Bella.

Unfortunately my daydreams were interrupted by a loud engine coming up the drive. I would know it anywhere. I felt my face turn into one of horror. _She's here! God no!_

Before the engine had even cut I had run up the stairs dived into my room and barricaded the door. _Who knew what she was capable of?_ She was in my every class. All because of her mother. _Why is her mother on the Parent Teacher Student Board?_ Stupid Jessica! _Why is she so annoying?! _She follows me everywhere! _Why douse she like me anyway?_

Why am I asking myself questions?

_Snap out of it Edward._

Oh, grate, now I'm talking to myself in my head.

_I've got to put a stop to this._

I took down the barricade from my room and placed my hand on the door handle. That was when I heard, "Eddykins! Where are you?! Come out come out" I hesitated. I'll just see if she'll go away first.

"Jessica, why are you in my house? And why are you harassing Edward again? For peat's sake, leave the boy alone!" Thank you rose! Well, I think it was Rose. I can't hear a thing. I decided to hide behind the wall at the top of the stairs. There seemed to be some kind of argument.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Answer me you slut!" the only person in the house who she doesn't know is Bella, wait… She _did not_ just say that to her!

"Ok, first of all, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Secondly, I'm living here for an exchange program. And did you know that by calling other people sluts you're just hiding the fact that you are one from yourself?" Wow.

It went silent. I really hope Jess doesn't do anything to Bella for what she said. That girl has no limits. "You did not just say that!" Jess shrieked.

"Um, I think I did." Bella replied. Jess went silent. I decided to end this now, I didn't want Bella getting into any more trouble with her.

I placed my hand on the banister, Bella turned around to look at me. How did she know I was there? She was fighting a smile. I grimaced and proceeded to walk towards the worsted thing in existence: Jessica. Bella let me through. My family noticed me then and sent me worried looks. Mum and Dad were upstairs; dad in his office and mum in her art room. I'm glad they wouldn't see my death.

"Jessica," I could tell she wasn't listening, but I carried on. "you must stop this. It's annoying and it may even be illegal on various levels. Do you understand?" I waited for a response. She just kept looking into my eyes. I think she may be in shock.

A beautiful chuckle filled the air followed by, "Try waving your hand in front of her face." I followed her instructions and then wished I didn't.

"What? Eddy? You love me? I love you to!" She went to kiss me but I dodged it. "Eddy! Quit playing hard to get!" Dodge right, fake left, runaway. My family was blocking all exits. They found this funny. And by the tinkering of bells in the air, Bella did too. Jess just kept coming. Jasper and Alice seemed to be my only allies as Emmett cheered Jessica on. Note to self: Kill him later if I survive.

I was getting tired, very tired. I moved slower and Jess got closer each time. Then as I passed the stairway, a hand grabbed onto my arm. I turned my head to look at the person. Bella, god she was strong. "Edward? Can you get her to leave already? We're already late for our date."

Did I ask Bella out? I don't remember it. Bella is smiling wildly at Jessica. Jessica looks like she is in a rage.

"WHAT! EDDY! HOW COULD YOU!" Oh, now I get it. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Don't call me Eddy. It's Edward." I smiled at Bella. She smiled back. Should I? It's tempting. Bella could hate me for this. But we gota make it believable. And she seems like the type of person who doesn't hold grudges.** (If only he knew.)**

I bent down, Bella was only just about half a head shorter than me. I rubbed my nose with hers. She blushed and giggled. Then we turned towards Jess. Smoke was coming out of her ears.

Jess pointed a threatening finger at Bella. "You will pay for this! Mommy and I will make your life hell!" she screeched. I looked worriedly down at Bella. She didn't seem bothered. In fact, she smiled kindly, but threateningly back at Jessica.

"Didn't your mommy tell you that it's rude to point?" Jess took a step forward so that her face was ten centimeters away from Bella's.

"Your messing with the wrong person Bitch." I normal person with no want for a death wish would back down, but no. Bella leaned forward so she was closer but towering over Jess. And the friendly face was replaced with a sneer that could make a grown man runaway with fear.

"Or maybe," she whispered, "I'm messing with the right one. You have no idea who I am, so if I was you I would do some research before you throw yourself in the deep end to play with the big kids." Bella flashed her pearl white teeth in a smile and Jessica flinched then stepped back.

With one last glance at Bella and I she said, "Later, Slut." And as she walked out the door, Bella replied,

"Bring it, Bitch." Alice slammed the door on Jessica. And turned to Bella.

Bella just laughed and said, "Well that was fun, can't wait to see what happens at school." Bella glanced at my arm that was still around her shoulders, I took it off and said sorry.

"No, prob." I was a little worried. Rose came forward,

"What do you think Jess will do? That girl has everyone at school wrapped around her little finger. You really pissed her off Bella."

"What can I say? It's a talent." Bella grinned.

Jasper stepped forward, "Bells, Jessica is a really powerful girl at our school. She even scares most of the Senior Boys. She could make rumors about you, post stuff on the internet and ruin your happiness with a click of her fingers if she wanted to." Bella just smiled at him.

"Thanks for caring, but I don't care what people think of me. If there stupid enough to believe what that dum bitch says about me, I don't want to know them. And if its fear that makes her popular," Bella laughed, "I think she just met her match." All of us were shocked. Bella seemed like a really nice girl.

Emmett spoke, "How so?" Bella smiled.

"I can be scary when I want to be." Emmett raised his eyebrows,

"Oh, really? I don't think a little girl like you can be very scary." Bella's smile turned into a grin. Suddenly she was flipping through the air and landed with her right boot at Emmett's throat. We gasped. Emmett grinned back at Bella. He grabbed her ankle. She jumped with her left leg that was still on the ground and spun so that her left boot came inches away from Emmett's jaw. By doing that she had also twisted out of Emmett's grip. Emmett actually staggered back. Then he grinned, "I _so_ have a new wrestling partner!" at

Bella grinned back at him, "I'd be honored." Emmett got her in a head lock and rubbed her head with his fist. She grabbed his hands and _flipped_ him. My jaw that had dropped long ago had dropped lower. She really was amassing. She bit her lip, "Sorry Em, reflexives."

"S'ok, how did you do that?!" Bella smiled warily at him,

"I'm stronger than I look." Was her only reply. I love this girl… wait? _Love!_

**Bella's POV:**

Shit, I shouldn't have done that! I blend in, not stand out! School better be better. Or else there will be an extremely pissed of Spy around here.

**Edwards gota crush on Bella, Awww! He thinks she doesn't keep grudges! If only he knew! Believe it or not this chapter is important. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I need to fill you in on some stuff:**

**Bella's Code name is Shadow because as a spy her main talent is being able to be in a room ether filled with people or empty and not be noticed. She could be in full view anywhere, but if she doesn't want you to see her you won't.**

**Bella is skilled in basically every marshal art known to man.**

**She uses guns and knives.**

_**I have a question for you.**_** If one of my characters kills someone (e.g. Bella kills Mike Newton (not gona happen)) do I need to make this story an M? She might not kill anyone, but I just want to know.**

**- Agent Bella**

**PS: Jessica was picking on Bella and calling Rose 'sister' and lying when she walked in because she saw Bella as a threat. Jessica **_**really**_** wants to be Edwards's girl.**

**After you have read this VERY IMPORTANT note,**

***Click the Button* **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been soooo long (SORRY), I won't waist your reading time, so on with the show:**

**I don't own Twilight. I'm so, so, sorry about spelling and grammar, I rushed to get this up for you because you guys rock!**

**CHAP 4! (Whoop! Whoop!) **

**Bella's POV:**

I smirked to myself as I lay in _my_ bed. _My_ Bed. I may sound like a giddy teenager, but I can't help myself…

I HAVE MY OWN ROOM!

Ok, I _think_ I got it out of my system.

You might be wondering why I'm laying in bed awake. The truth is, I don't need sleep, not really, I only need it about twice a week and even then only a little nap. It gives me time to do business (last night I placed the heat sensors in nearly every doorway of the house and I'm planning on setting up outside cameras after school). I don't have a diagnosed reason for my, err… lack of sleep. It's because of the things I've seen, the things I've done. I don't wish to dwell on that.

I sighed. School.

It had been a long time since I last went to school. I'm positive that there's absolutely nothing that this school can teach me that I haven't already learnt. My face scrunched up. _Perfect_, I had to deal with Jessica. If you missed my sarcasm, you _really_ don't know me very well.

I heard footsteps; they were light – like dancers steps – but were moving fast. I sat up quickly and my hand went under my pillow to my pocket knife when the door opened to reveal Alice. "Bella!"

A smile made its way to my face. I released the knife, jumped up and made my bed within three seconds. Alice looked surprised, but quickly went back to hopping around in circles.

"Hi, Alice." I said with a grin on my face.

"Bella! It's the first day of school!" I chuckled, "Which means…" my grin faulted, "I get to dress you today!" I could only guess what picture of pure horror was on my face, because from my doorway, Edward, spoke.

"Hey, Bella. Don't worry too much; Alice dressed me throughout Primary School." I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. _Alice dressed Edward?_ "I err… mean she picked out my clothes a couple of times." He gulped and then disappeared without another word.

"Morning, Edward." I said to the empty doorway. Alice giggled behind me; I turned to look at her curiously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I frowned; I could tell she was lying. "Come on! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

I allowed Alice to drag me to her room on the second floor. I looked down at what I seeped in last night. Blue track pants and an old gray t-shirt which was way too big for me and had holes in. I wasn't wearing anything that showed of my skin, there was no reason for Edward to run off. I pushed Edward to the back of my mind – it was surprisingly hard to do – I felt like I was missing something.

After I entered Alice's room she slammed her door and locked it. The she-devil turned to look at me with a devious smile on her face. "Bella, you have two chouses. This white and blue miniskirt with white flats and blue off the shoulder top, or these dark-wash jeans and red off the shoulder top with black high heals." You can bet which one I chose.

**Edward's POV (From that morning):**

I woke up to a noise coming from across the hall; Bella's room. I immediately jumped out of my bed and had a shower, and then I pulled on some jeans and a blue shirt. I pulled on my shoes and placed my hand on the door handle, but I couldn't open it. _Am I dressed right?_ _I really want to impress Bella_. Oh, no. I'm sounding more like Alice every day. I wonder what Bella will wear? That thought got me out the door, I was surprised to see her door open and Alice standing there. Once Alice walked in I went and leaned on Bella's doorway.

"Bella! It's the first day of school! Which means…" Bella's grin faulted, "I get to dress you today!"

The look of horror on Bella's face was painful for me to watch. She looked like Alice had said she was going to chop her into little pieces. I wanted to comfort Bella somehow so I said, "Hey, Bella. Don't worry too much; Alice dressed me throughout Primary School." I watched as Bella looked at me questioningly. _Oh, god what am I saying?_ "I err… mean she picked out my clothes a couple of times." _Great, now you sound like an idiot whose sister dresses him. _To stop from embarrassing myself any further, I left without another word. Wait, will Bella think I'm mentally unstable now that I gust walked off without even saying anything? I didn't even give her a chance to speak.

I trudged slowly down stairs to the safety of the kitchen and sat on a stool with my face in my hands. _I'm an idiot._

"We already know that bro." Emmett said. I didn't even notice he was there. I must have said that out loud. Carlisle had already gone to work at the hospital, Esme was cooking breakfast, and Emmett and Jasper were opposite me eating cereal. I groaned into my arm.

"God, kill me now." I muttered.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. I peaked up at my brothers; Esme had disappeared upstairs sensing that I wanted to talk to my brothers about something.

"I made myself look like an idiot in front of Bella." I groaned again as I banged my head in the table.

"How so?" Emmett asked curiously. I'm not telling him, there'll be jokes about it for the rest of my life. I glared at him. "Ok, sheash, I was only asking. You don't _haft_ to tell." I sighed. Rose came down the stairs and sat next to Emmett.

"Morning, Emmy." Emmett kissed her nose and I turned away from there display.

"Hey Rose." Jasper and I said.

"Morning." She replayed. Then she grinned, "Hey, Edward?" I looked at her suspiciously, "Guess were I went before coming down." I rolled my eyes. "I went to Alice's room; she's giving Bella a makeover." My head snapped up when she said Bella's name. I furred my eyebrows,

"Bella doesn't need a makeover." I stated. I was confused. _Why would Bella agree with a makeover?_ Her petrified face popped into my head. Rose shrugged,

"She didn't exactly go peacefully. Took Alice and I five minuets to make her let go of the banister. She's _really_ strong." I smirked, I already knew that.

"MORNING!" Alice's voice boomed down the staircase. She danced down and sat next to me opposite Jasper, he held her hand in his. It felt weird to be the odd one out. But it's always been that way.

I looked up the stairs. Bella was no where in sight. "She's packing her school bag, Edward." Alice told me. Emmett decided to do something useful for once and placed boles and spoons on the table, the milk and the cereal was already on it. We started eating.

I didn't notice that she was in the room in till she sat next to me. She was wearing a red top that hung off one of her shoulders with jeans. Her hair was curled slightly and it draped over her shoulder. Her beauty took me by surprise and I started choking on my cereal.

**Bella's POV: **

As I sat down next to Edward, he started choking. _Great_, if he dies from chocking my ass will be on the line. I slapped him on the back repeatedly. He managed to swallow his food and turn to me. He didn't say anything, so I did. "Slow down when you eat, Edward." I smiled as I said it so he would know I was joking.

"Thanks." When all the drama had passed, I started eating. I ate super fast; it was a habit I had picked up somewhere. It's quicker and before you say it, I won't choke. Although the others had started before me, I finished before them and began to wash my pots in the sink. At that moment, Esme came down.

"Bella, nice to see you this morning. I hope your room is ok?" I smiled at her; there was something about Esme that you had to love.

"Morning, Esme. The room's perfect, I love it!" Esme smiled in return and looked at my hands in the sink.

"Bella, dear, you don't need to wash those up. I'll do it." I bit my lip, I hated leaving my pots – anything really – for someone else to clean up.

"Are you sure? Could I help?"

"It's ok, dear, I want to do it, and you have done yours." I didn't notice that I had finished washing my pots while talking to Esme. Then I did something I couldn't remember doing in a long time; I blushed. I muttered something and went to sit down.

The Cullens and Hails put there pots beside the sink and sat back down. Note to self: eat slower, finish when they do. Jasper turned to me, "So, Bella? Could you tell us about yourself?" I smiled and nodded, I had figured out a background story on the plain over here.

"There's not much to tell."

"I'm sure there's something." Rosalie said, "Family, friends… Is there a boyfriend in the picture?" she had a curious look on her face. Edward stiffened next to me.

I laughed, "No, my dad's kinda scary." Part Lie (I was basing my dad on Boss, the only farther figure I ever had, even though Boss might be a woman). Edward relaxed.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I smiled.

"Charlie's a Navy Seal; to say he's overprotective would be an understatement. He can make a fully grown man wet himself just by looking at him; it's a trait I inherited." I smirked. Part Lie (I had to get my talents from somewhere).

Emmett looked awed, "Wow. Your dad's a Navy Seal?!"

I nodded, "Yep, who do you think trained me to fight?" Most of my fighting skills I developed on my own or picked up off the street. I also sat in on various Marshal Arts classes (always staying in the shadows). Although my fighting skills are better than the Navy Seals, Emmett doesn't need to know that.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Nope, not one." I confirmed. With my job, you don't need a social life.

"What about your family?" Jasper asked.

"Well, my dad is a Navy Seal, and my mom's stay at home. Although she's an author, some of her books are being published. I'm an only child, and I don't have any other family apart from my parents." I shrugged. I don't have any family really.

"Are you missing any of your friends?" that came from Alice. Coming up with friends on the plain was hard; I had to base them on the flight attendants.

"Umm, not really, I always keep in contact with my friends over the internet – I didn't have friends in one place; my dad traveled a lot, so I was always moving schools before I had a chance to get to know anyone – nothings really changing." I bit my lip, I'm going to haft to make time for e-mailing my pretend friends. Alice looked surprised.

"You travel a lot?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've been almost everywhere. It's going to be nice to stay in one place for once." It is; I do travel often with my job.

"Your going to haft to show us some pictures of where you've been." This came from Esme. Dam, now I've got to e-mail Boss and get him to forge pictures, he hates me asking for stuff. "Kids, you might want to get off now, or else you'll be late."

I smiled at Esme, she's the perfect mother. To my surprise Edward jumped up and ran outside with Emmett and Jasper hot on his heals. I walked with Alice and Rose, "Why the mad rush?"

Alice giggled, "The boys have a race to see who's driving which car. It's funny to watch actually, though Edward always wins." I smiled, and then something hit me. Cars…

My car was going to be delivered today. Oh, crap.

**Edward's POV:**

My brothers and I were standing shell shocked on our front porch. In front of us was a car – we had no idea who owned it – but it wasn't just _any_ car. It was an Aston Martin. Red. Flashy. Fast. The door opened again behind us. The girls came out and stood beside us.

"Umm, I forgot to tell you about that." _BELLA!_ Bella owns an _Aston Martin_!

Emmett turned on her, "YOU HAVE AN ASOT MARTIN AND YOU _FORGOT _TO TELL ME?! Can I drive it? Oh, pretty, pretty, please with cool cars on top?!" he sounded like a school girl. Bella laughed.

"Sure, Emmett. But maybe later. I'll move it for you guys, so you can get your car out, if you want?" Jasper had to have his say.

"NO! Oh, I mean, why don't you drive us to school? You really do have a cool car." Bella smiled.

"Ok, I'll drive you. But I have one question…" we waited.

"Do you like to go fast?" I swear my eyes must have resembled neon signs, they lit up so much.

Without hesitation, Bella climbed into the driver's seat and honked the horn. We were still standing there. We climbed in. "I call shot gun!" I yelled before Emmett could beat me. He sulked and I smirked. I climbed in next to Bella; Alice (since she was the lightest) sat on Jaspers lap in the back with Emmett and Rose.

As soon as the doors were closed and seatbelts were fastened, Bella took off.

Our bodies were slammed into our seats, all except Bella's (of course).

She raced round corners and broke every single speed limit there was.

When we got the school I saw Bella smirk out of the corner of my eye. She was planning something.

**I'll leave it there. **

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**She'll be at school next chapter!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

**I don't own Twilight. I'm so, so, sorry about spelling and grammar. Let's go strait into it:**

_**Chap 5!**_

_Edward's POV:_

_When we got the school I saw Bella smirk out of the corner of my eye. She was planning something._

**Bella's POV:**

As I entered the wet parking lot, my eyes locked onto my target. Jessica.

She was standing on the curb side on waving to someone. My eye's flickered to the spot in front of her. A parking space. Lucky me.

I put the car into third gear and while pulling the brake, turned the steering wheel sharply to the right. The car automatically spun 360 degrees, and parked neatly into the space while spraying Jessica with a ton of muddy water. _My bad_. I chuckled to myself.

Jessica was standing directly in front of my car bonnet, dripping wet. The Cullens and Hales were shocked for exactly three seconds before they lost it. _Good job the car's sound proof and has extra darkened windows. _Jessica was peering into the windscreen, trying to make out who was in it. She didn't look too happy.

I turned round in my seat. "Was that fun?"

Alice squealed. "You _have_ to teach me how to do that!" I grinned.

"Sure." Emmett's eyes popped out of his head. "You too Emmett." I added on quickly. "But right now, I've got to play innocent." I smirked – enjoying the sight of Jess covered in brown water – before I got out the car.

I heard gasps when I stepped out, but I ignored them. The Cullens and Hales were getting out too. "Hello again, Jessica." I said politely. Jess turned a shade of red I never knew existed.

She let out what sounded like a growl. I raised my eye brows in amusement. This girl was funny, thinking she could scare me. "Bella." She answered in one word. I looked her up and down, faking shock.

"What on earth happened to you?! You look like you have been rolling in muck!"

There was now a crowd forming behind Jessica. The boys to gaze at me and my car and the girls to watch the showdown that was obviously going to happen. The Cullens and Hales were standing behind me, trying unsuccessfully to hold in their laughter.

Jess practically had steam coming out of her ears.

I smiled sweetly and tilted my head to the side to get the innocent affect I had perfected when I was seven.

"BITCH!" Jess screamed. That hurt my ears. I frowned. I don't like people talking to me like that.

"Look in a mirror and say that." I replied; my voice covered in ice. That girl needs to be put in her place.

"Oooh! I'm real scared!" She said sarcastically. It was then I realized that she was performing to the people around her. She was trying to push my buttons. If I hit her, I would get in trouble; it's my first day. Esme and Carlisle would be upset, I don't want to do that to them. They, well, took me in, I guess.

"I always knew you were a whuss." I said calmly. This girl can't get to me, I've faced life and death situations and not once have I broken a seat about it. I will not be anything more than calm around her.

"I'm no whuss." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped closer to me. I thought she was going to try to hit me or something, but then she reached into her handbag and pulled out a set of keys. She smirked. "You're the whuss." She slowly took her car key in one hand and was about to drag it along my car. She stopped and looked up at me. "Aren't you gona try to stop me?" She asked.

I laughed. "No, because I know your to much of a coward to go up against me." She began to open her mouth, I interrupted her. "Your hesitating." I looked pointedly to the keys shaking in her hand. The shakes stopped.

Jess looked over at Edward behind me. I know it was Edward because she got the dreamy look again. She looked back at me with a new determination in her eyes. I met her gaze.

"I'll do it!" She threatened.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the hood. "What in the devils name are you waiting for?" She lowered the keys to the paint work, "Just so you know." I said. She looked at me with triumph as if she won. "Once you scratch my paintwork, its gona be war." I tilted my head again for her reaction and concentrated on her, I knew I would pick up things that others wouldn't.

Her neck moved with a silent gulp as she looked into my eyes. She was afraid of me, and she knew it. Her bottom lip curled into her mouth, but she didn't bite it. She was unsure… As to what I meant by 'war' maybe? Her eyes darted around, looking at everyone. She was self-conscious. There was a trace of sweat on her upper lip; another sigh of fear. I detected all of this in less than three seconds.

She pushed her shoulders back in an attempt to look determined. I only gave her an amused look. She pressed her keys into my car, and dragged them toward her. It made a terrible screeching noise that set everyone's teeth (except mine) on edge. She got to 6cm until she was interrupted, but not by me, or any of the other on lookers.

"Miss Jessica! What on earth are you doing?!" It was a short bald man in a gray suite. Judging on the way the students backed away and went back to their business while staying in hearing distance, I'm guessing he was the principle. He strided towards us with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face. I buried my face in my hands and bounced my shoulders to look like I was crying.

"What was that noise?" I'm guessing he looked to the keys in her hand because he then said, "Miss Stanly, report to the office. I'll see you in your lunch period." I felt his eyes on me. Before I took my hands away, I ran the edge of my finger along the white of my eyes to make them water. When I met the man's eyes he gasped. _Why were people doing that today?_

I put out my hand, "Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here."

He nodded, "Yes, Miss Swan, you're here for the exchange program?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I hope you enjoy our school. How long are you here for?"

I paused, "I believe I'll be staying with the Cullens until the end of the school year." Until I get rid of the threat. Until I can be sure that they are safe… And that will be when I fire my gun into the hart of the person behind it all.

"Yes, that was right. Umm, there is one slight problem."

"What would that be?" Alice asked, coming up beside me on my left. Edward stood on my other side.

"Well, our school's classes for your year are relatively full. Unfortunately we could not organize your own schedule. So the school board decided that you will tag along with one of the Cullens or Hales." That turns out well.

"Bella can pair up with Edward!" Alice nearly sang.

"But I want to be with Bella!" Emmett wined.

"No. Edward will be with Bella." Alice stated firmly, glaring at Emmett. Realization crossed his face. _Why was that?_

"That settles it then." Said the bald guy, "Edward, you will be Miss. Swan's guide. I'll see you all in period five for an announcement." And with that, baldy walked away.

The Bell rang.

Everyone said 'bye' and walked off to their classes. I turned to Edward.

"What's first then?" I asked, but he wasn't listening. He just had a silly grin on his face and his eyes were looking at something far away.

_**Oooh! Showdown!**_

_**Did you like that little chapter I so thoughtfully gave you all?**_

_**To be honest this Chap was started about two weeks ago, only just finished it today.**_

_**Anyway…**_

**REVIEW!**

**- Agent Bella**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of School

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Bella POV:**

"Edward?"

No response. He looks… gleeful? I frowned; did someone hit him with a muscle relaxer shot? I did a 360 of the area around us. Nothing. "Edward?" I was a tad worried now.

"Edward?!" I stressed his name and made him snap his head up sharply.

"What? What's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders and examined me. Was he checking for wounds or something?

"You, err, weren't responding to me. I thought you… Never mind." He looked puzzled, then realized that he had a death grip on my shoulders and let go of me. "So… What lesson do we have first?" I glanced around.

"Music's first. It's in the old hall." Nice. I like music. The bell rang. "We better get going." He walked with me to what I assumed was the 'Old Hall' and went inside. I glanced behind me before entering. Let's just say that I'm paranoid.

The hall was _huge_, especially for a small school like this one. I never noticed the size from outside. Which is odd, because, well, I always notice stuff like that. I shrugged off the strange feeling.

Edward smiled at me and gestured me to come over to the piano where he was sitting. I smiled back and sat down next to him on the bench. Edward started playing. I hadn't known Edward could play.

His hands flitted across the ivory keys. The sound was beautiful. I felt my body relax. The feeling was rare to me. I felt like the song could lull me to sleep.

I had never heard the tune before. I gazed at Edward's face. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. The music came to an end. He frowned, and then his eyes locked on mine. "Did you like it?"

I was startled. "Yes… It, it was beautiful."

He chuckled and stood. "It's a start." He closed the lid over the keys as his sentence registered in my brain.

"Wait, what?" Came my incredibly intelligent realization. "You wrote that? Just then?"

He looked down at me. I was still sat on the bench. "Yeah. It needs work though." I was stunned. _Ok, Edward plays piano. Edward is a composer. Edward likes fast cars. Edward hates Jessica. Edward is brilliant._ STOP! Ok, Ok, Ok. I think the best thing to do here would be to snap out of this little conversation with myself. Because I'm sure I have a stupid expression on my face and I know that Edward is still looking at me and he probably thinks that I'm an idiot by now.

I stood up and turned to him. He was looking curiously at me. My mouth opened. I sure hope that I say something smart.

"Wow."

…

I'm an idiot.

Edward laughed, "Thank you. To be honest I think that it's going to be one of my best work."

"Why is that?"

"I've found the perfect inspiration." He actually blushed and dropped his head. Was he embarrassed? Shy? I frowned. I can usually read people easily, but Edward was really hard for me to read. I wanted to ask, but I held my toung.

"What are you thinking?" Surprisingly, I didn't say that. Edward did. He was looking at me intensely. I laughed. He just looked more confused.

"I was wondering what you were thinking."

An amused look came into his eyes.

"Cullen! I don't care if you can play Beethoven with a blindfold over your eyes and one hand tied behind your back! You're apart of this class too! And God strike me down if I can't teach you one thing during this school year! Get yourself over here now!"

My careful eyes locked onto the one who was yelling across the hall. Knitted vest, brown pants, black bow-tie… I'm guessing he's the music teacher. Around him were some kids my age. A quick count revealed twenty four. And they were all looking at me and Edward.

"Come on." Edward whispered as he started walking to Knitted Vest. I fell into step beside him and whispered back,

"Who's he?"

"Mr. Call. He's our Music teacher."

"Is he any good?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"He only bothers to teach the students whom he thinks have musical talent. The people who don't just get C's." He looked at me. "Do you play anything?"

I just shrugged. We had reached the group now anyway. Mr. Call raised his eye brows at me. "Who might you be?" I smiled.

"Well… I _might_ be Isabella Swan. I'm not sure, but I think I wrote it down on my hand somewhere…" I trailed off, Edward was chuckling and the teacher was looking at me skeptically.

"Well, Miss. Swan. Can you play?"

"Play what?"

"Anything."

"Like what?"

He gestured over to the piano where Edward and I were just sat.

"I don't play the piano."

"Do you play an instrument, or not?"

"Of course I can play an instrument, why didn't you ask that before?" Some of the class was now laughing. Mr. Call sighed. I decided to stop.

"I can play the violin."

**Edward's POV:**

"I can play the violin."

Now we're getting somewhere. When I asked her if she could play an instrument I thought she just shrugged me off because she thought I was being annoying or something. I still think that actually. But at least I'm getting answers now.

"Oh?" Mr. Call frowned at her. How can he doubt her? She just… looks so innocent. It might be the fact that she embarrassed him in front of his class. Though I'm not saying anything.

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed a fraction. I think I was the only one that noticed.

Mr. Call passed her a violin that he had next to his chair.

Bella took it with a smile only an angel could have. She lifted it to her chin and placed the bow on the strings. Her eyes closed. Seconds went passed. Mr. C looked almost smug. Then with no warning Bella snapped open her eyes and well… let it rip.

The music had strong, powerful and frantic emotions in it and its sudden fast pace made the class jump. But the thing that struck me was the expression on Bella's face while she was playing. She looked upset and angered. Like she was in pain. The music was getting faster and stronger as Bella's expression got more angered. Then, as sudden as when she started, the music went slow and quiet. Not a peaceful quiet, but a sad, pained and forbidding quiet.

Then Bella just stopped. She looked up and met my eyes. Her stance was showing everyone that she was proud and cocky, but her eyes – they were upset. It was like she was yelling at herself or punishing herself for something. I knew she was hiding something. And I think she knew I knew.

The class clapped loudly. Mr. Call looked shocked, and then gave a little smile.

He stood up and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok, now class, we should really get moving."

**LUNCH:**

**Bella's POV:**

I'm an idiot. Edward knows something's up. He _composes_ music; of course he would know when true emotions are put into it. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have picked up the violin. But I did. And I can't change that.

I'm working myself up over nothing. I don't think Edward will pry. He hasn't yet, anyway. Everyone in that class would have probably forgotten what instrument I picked up, if they even remembered my name.

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria. All sounds stopped. I looked up from my feet to see the whole population of Forks High staring right at me. Not even bothering to pretend they weren't.

We kept walking. As we passed each table talking started behind us. My eyes flickered over each person, reading them, to pick out the possible threats. But all I got were bitches, idiots, shy girls, pigs, noisy people and one rare "save the forest" person. It seemed that no one in the school was a threat, but I've got to treat everyone as a suspect.

Eventually we got to the "Cullen" table.

"HEY, BELLA!" Alice busted my eardrums.

"Nice to see you too Alice."

"So, Bella," Rose began, "I heard you blew everyone's socks off in your music class." I gulped.

"Really. You, err, heard that did you?"

"Your really talented, Bella." Alice commented, "My friend Angela – oh, she's in your music class – told me that even Mr. Call was impressed. She absolutely _loved_ the music you played, what was it called?"

"Err, it doesn't have a name… I was just playing some random notes."

Jasper stared at me. "Do you write down your 'random notes'? From what I heard you could get your own record out with the music you play."

"No, no. I'm not that good, and by the time I finish playing I've forgotten exactly which notes I play. Anyway, I don't really like all the attention-"

Emmett cut me off. "Do you have your own violin? Could you play for us when we get home?" His eager face was glowing. I felt bad.

"No, I don't have my own." I really didn't like the attention. If someone looked into who I was. *Shudder* Edward seemed to read my mind.

"Hey, Bella? Do you remember what homework we had for English?" I shot him a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"Yeah, we had to pick a favorite quote from 'Twilight'." Edward frowned.

"I've always hated that book." My eyes widened.

"How could you hate _Twilight_? And how dare you refer to it as 'that book'!" I snapped at him.

"Well it's not my fault _that book_ is completely absurd." Oh, no he didn't!

"It isn't 'absurd'; it's a thrilling vampire romance." My voice was bordering whiny – much to my dismay.

"If Carmon really loved Isabel, then he would have stayed away from her as soon as they met, instead of constantly putting her in danger." Edward shot at me.

"If he did that Isabel would have been hit by a truck! And anyway, she was always a danger magnet, if she didn't attract Carmon she would have attracted rabid bears!" I shot back at him.

"Maybe so, but again the fact that Carmon was a vampire and Isabel was human – it didn't make sense to begin with – shouldn't Carmon have attacked Isabel the moment he smelt her blood?!"

"Carmon and his family were animal drinkers." I said it in a 'dur' tone. "He resists drinking humans."

"But Isabel was his _singer_." Edward stressed.

"Which made it even more romantic when he fell in love with her, and sucked out the venom when she was bitten by Alex." I retorted.

"Another thing I disagree with. Wouldn't it be imposable to suck out the venom?!"

"You can suck out snake venom."

"But wouldn't the _vampire_ venom have burned into her blood stream?" Edward stressed the 'vampire' bit.

"It doesn't say that in the book! Carmon sucked out the venom before it could take effect."

"Why did he suck it out anyway?! If he had let it take effect she would have been a vampire too and they wouldn't have had any problems in the other books!"

"He did it because he loved her! And he didn't want to dam her to a life of immortality without a soul. And if they hadn't gone through the things they did in the other books, one; they wouldn't have a child, two; they wouldn't have gotten married, and three; their relationship wouldn't have been built up, and their love strengthened because of everything they went through together!" _So there!_ I ended in my head.

Edward opened his mouth to protest again, but Emmett stopped him.

"Dudes! You're arguing like an old married couple! Chill." The whole cafeteria had been listening to mine and Edward's convocation. I smirked and mouthed 'I won!' at Edward when Emmett wasn't looking. Edward just stuck his toung out at me. I ignored him and flipped my hair in his face, which errant me an eye roll from everyone on the table.

**So… How did you guys like Bella's first day of school? **

**  
I personally think that normal teenagers are starting to rub off on Bella. She really is starting to act like a normal teenager. But it's all part of the story.**

**I will give an imaginary hug to anyone who can send me through Review or PM what they think Bella's violin performance sounded like. (You can look on You Tube or if you play the violin you could make something up and load it onto the net and send me a link.) I have a good idea in my head of what it sounded like, but I'm no composer, and I can't exactly write it down. **

**If you **_**REVIEW**_** I will **_**WRITE**_**…**

**- Agent Bella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! **

**Hacking and Secrets…**

**Bella's POV:**

"That was the best! Thing! Ever!" Emmett yelled. I chuckled.

It was Friday afternoon, the end of my first week at school. And guess what I was doing?

I was teaching Emmett how to drive Spy-stile. Although I didn't tell him that, he thought it was Nave Seal training. It didn't really matter. So far I had re-taught him the basics. He had just mastered a slide-in parallel park. "Good job, Em. Next time we'll see if you can do it in reverse."

"Reverse? How the hell can you do that in reverse?"

"I'm going to teach you that next lesson." I smiled and opened the passenger door of my car and got out. I shut the door and waited for Emmett to get out. His window rolled down.

"Umm, Bella? Can I sit in the Aston Martin for a little bit longer?" I laughed.

"Of course you can Emmett." I paused. "But just incase you decide to practice with out me… Hand over the keys." Emmett shrugged and handed over the keys to my car with out protest.

I looked at him in disbelief before entering the house. Edward was eating Esme's leftover cooking in the kitchen. "How are Emmett's lessons going?" He asked.

I flashed a blinding smile, "He's learning fast. I give him an A- for Basic Skills." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Why A-?"

"The moment he can do what I do, I'll give him an A. I don't give out A+'s." I laughed. Edward chuckled.

"How many lessons has he had now?"

"Three. He's one of the best students I've ever had." And that's saying something when I was the one that taught USA Army Commander Lee how to drive. I smiled grimly at the memory. Lee refused to accept the fact that I was a girl who was younger and could drive better than him, and the fact his superiors had offered me money to give him lessons. He was a talented but annoying and stubborn student.

I poured myself a glass of water and turned back to Edward. "I've got to do that music homework, I didn't get to do any in free."

"Do you need any help with it?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nar, I'm good."

"Ok. Oh, I heard from Jasper that Alice wants to attack you with makeup again tonight." I scrunched up my face.

"Thanks for the warning Edward!" I yelled as I ran upstairs.

I tried to sneak past Alice's room. Her door opened. I froze myself against the hall's wall and avoided any eye contact with her. I was in plain sight of Alice as she came out and jumped down the stairs two at a time calling out my name. But she didn't see me. They call me shadow for a reason.

I went up another level to the third story. Edward and I were the only ones with rooms on this floor. I slipped quickly into my room and opened up my laptop. It's time to hack in to the United States Government's Police Crime files.

I clicked onto the internet button and began my journey on Google. Now, hacking in real life is very different to hacking in movies, for one you don't type in imposable-to-decipher pages of letters and numbers in no real order on to the computer.

All you really have to do is go to the United States Government's web page. They have stuff on there about 'what they plan to do for the future' and 'any suspects on this' bla, bla, bla. But I'm not looking for any of that stuff. I'm planning to go through the back door to the things the public doesn't see on the webpage. The restricted files. The United States Government Police Crime files. That's what I want.

I have to get in and out quickly to avoid detection. Getting caught in a well protected and secure program reading flies that are privet and probably never seen before, would be bad, _very_ bad.

I took a sip of my water and took out the music homework – just in case someone comes bursting in. Soon a webpage caught my eye. "_USA Government Home Page_"

I clicked on it.

I ignored the information displayed on the page and went to the bottom where there was America's national emblem. I right clicked on it and a box appeared. I smiled; they really needed to update their security. I had opened the backdoor. Now all I needed was to walk right through it.

In the box I typed in 'Shadow//Agent' and pressed 'Enter'. Shadow Agent is my own hacking program and before you ask; it's not for sale. It's like a plug in a socket. The Government's home page would be the socket and my program would be extracting electricity. Electricity in this case being privet police files.

I was looking for any suspects/ criminals that have been released or escaped prison in the last three months.

A list of words came up on the screen. I clicked on 'Classified'. I flipped over a glass sand timer. When the sand ran out it meant that I had to get out of the website fast before the exit was sealed and I would be tracked down.

The 'Classified' button made another box come up. I scrolled down to the 'P' section and looked for anything to do with criminals and any privet police files. I found six folders that looked interesting. I highlighted them and plugged in my USB. I right clicked and pressed download to copy the folders onto my USB. I snuck a glance at the timer. The sand was almost out.

76% downloaded.

I heard footsteps.

87% downloaded.

There was a knock on my door. "Bella?" Someone asked on the other side.

93% downloaded.

"Just a minute!" I yelled to who ever it was.

98% downloaded.

I heard the doorknob turn. I yelled out the first thing that came to mind to bye me some time. "I'm not dressed!"

I looked at the door. The knob had stopped turning. Good.

Download complete.

I sighed. I looked again at the sand; there were only a few grains left. I cancelled all the pages until I got to the first page where I typed in 'Shadow//Agent'. I deleted what I wrote and typed in 'Catching//Smoke'. I pressed 'Enter'. The webpage closed down. I looked at the timer just as the last grains dropped. Another clean getaway. I smiled satisfied and pulled out the USB and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans.

"Bella?" Came the call, again. I closed the laptops lid, but left it on. I got up and answered my door.

"Esme?"

Esme smiled. "Carlisle is calling a meeting downstairs in the dining room. It's quite important dear. I'm getting everyone now… Do you know where Emmett is?"

I laughed, "I think he's sat in my car still." Esme chuckled.

"I'll go get him." Esme walked down the stairs.

Abandoning my "Music Homework", I pulled on a jumper and walked down the stairs myself.

I walked into the dining room. Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper were already there. I smiled at them. They all gave me nervous smiles in return. Something wasn't right. Alice looked quite calm, but Edward was shifting and fidgeting slightly in his seat. I sat down next to him. "What's going on?" I whispered to him.

He avoided my eyes. "Just something that's come in the mail." It felt like it was more than that.

My eyes narrowed, "Oh? Esme said that it was important." Edward shifted again. I didn't know if he was nervous or frightened. He wouldn't be frightened of me, so I assumed he was frightened of 'whatever came in the mail'. I was going to pester him again when Emmett came mopping into the room muttering something about, "Want car, beautiful interior." Esme came in after.

"Emmett refused to get out of Bella's car."

"It's not just a car! It's a work of art!" Emmett protested. "And Bella said that I could sit in it for as long as I like!" They looked at me.

"I didn't exactly say that Emmett…" I trailed off.

They looked back to Emmett. "Well it was something like that." He muttered.

"Ok, everyone." Carlisle called everyone to order. He smiled at me. "We have had Bella with us for almost a week now, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that she's already one of the family." _'One of the family'… Take me down guilt road why don't you._ But it was very flattering and I actually felt the same. I blushed – something that has been quite frequent over my stay; that will have to change. I liked, maybe even loved living with the Cullens. Carlisle continued. "So I believe that Bella should know what has been happening to us over the last month, since she is in just as much danger as we are." Oh no. Please don't let them tell me about the threats. Please!

"Bella, we have been receiving letters from an unknown source this past month. And I am afraid that we have just received another." The Cullens looked at me sadly. I really wanted to have a look at that letter in Carlisle's hands. I bit my lip.

"Umm, haven't you contacted the police?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Carlisle talked to the CIA and was told that they contacted another company that specialized in protection." Edward explained. "They told us that someone is going to watch us from afar. But so far we haven't heard any reassuring news." I nodded slowly. This was new. I would have to take a look at that letter soon. "So, Bella… Umm, what do you think?" I tilted my head. What would a normal person think? I have no idea. What would Bella – who's farther is a Navy Seal – think?

"I'm curious… why would you be getting threats? There has to be a reason why?"

Rose's eyes widened. "You're not scared? Worried?" I shook my head.

"No. I've told you, my dad's a Navy Seal. You could say that I'm used to stuff like this happening. I fully trust whoever was sent to protect you, but again… why would you be getting threats?"

Carlisle looked around at everyone. They nodded as he met there gaze. "You see, Bella, we happen to have a lot of money." He studied my reaction. I chuckled.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed." I gestured at the beautiful house around me.

He seemed happy with my reaction and carried on, "We are one of the top ten richest families in the world." I bit my lip. This wasn't news to me, but something had just clicked. _'Top Ten'._ I had assumed that the person behind all this would be a criminal, but what if it wasn't? What if it was another slightly less-rich person simply jealous of the Cullen's wealth? It was something to think about.

The Cullen's were waiting for a reply. "I can see why someone would target you. Could I have a look at the letter?" Carlisle nodded and handed me it.

It was typed. I looked closely at it. There were many spelling and grammar mistakes. On the envelope was the Cullen's address but there was no stamp or return address on the back.

_Cullen Famaly,_

_You havent yet complied to our demands. We are growing impatient. If you do not drop of the money at the abandoned wherehouse on 56__th__ Streat in Port Angeles we will carry out our punishment. One of your famaly members will be taken away and killed. If you do not comply to our demands then, we will kill another. It will continue until everyone of your family is gone. We will soon take your newest member. Isabela._

_We hope you enjoy your weekend. For it will be the end of Isabela. _

_Love S's _

I really couldn't help myself. I dropped the letter and laughed. I carried on laughing as the letter was passed around for everyone to read.

I supposed an onlooker would have been confused. One laughing brown-haired girl among a family of seven terrified faces.

Alice reached over the table and whacked me on the head with her cultch purse. "Bella! This isn't funny! These people mean business! I don't want you to die!" Alice was almost in tears. It made me sober up. I sighed.

"Alice, I won't die. You've seen me flip Emmett; I pity anyone who tries to kidnap me." Alice didn't look comforted.

"What if they have guns?! Or sleeping darts?! What will you do then?!" I was about to answer with 'My bullets will be in their brains before they can even raise their weapons.' But I stopped myself. The Cullens didn't know about that. I was actually afraid what they would do and think when they did find out. I answered Alice's question.

"If they have guns I'll kick them out of their hands and knock them out. If they shoot me with sleeping darts I'll take the darts out and throw them back at them, call you guys, fall asleep and wake up to find them being taken away by the police because they fell asleep after I did and you found them and called the police." They looked at me as if I had grown another head.

Esme sighed. "Bella, we can't take that risk. We have to answer their demands."

If they did that it would mean me failing my mission. "No." They frowned at me. "What exactly are their demands?" I asked.

Jasper answered, "They want us to pack 1,000,000 dollars and drop it off at some kind of abandoned where house. The strange thing is; they want Edward to drop it off." Jasper sighed. "Alone." This was new information too. I couldn't let Edward do that. He's… Edward!

I need a reason to see the other letters. Think Shadow, think!

"What if I talk to my dad? Ask him what to do? Read him the letters? He might have some kind of idea as to what is going on."

"We know what's going on." Rose protested. "Some maniacs want our money and Edward." I can't let Edward go into that kind of danger. I… like him. He's… a good friend. I don't have many friends. "But I think Bella's dad could help. I don't think it would be a good idea for Edward to do this, but I don't want Bella to be in danger ether." Rose moaned in confusion and leaned into Emmett. He rubbed her back soothingly.

I glanced at the letter. They had spelt my name wrong. They knew that the Cullens must have liked me, because otherwise killing me wouldn't have been a good threat, but the people must have had a reason for targeting me. And the "_For it will be the end_" seemed pretty full of hate directed at me. And "_Love S's_", was that a company? A family name? People whose names begin with the same letter? And why would a criminal put "_Love_" on a threat letter.

It was a lot to think about.

I knew that I would have a busy weekend. And tonight I had a new list of things to do.

**Things are getting interesting now!**

**Is Bella getting protective of Edward?**

**REVIEW!!!**

_**Agent Bella:**_** I don't own Twilight. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8: The List

**Chapter 8: The List; Letters and Files**

**Bella's POV:**

_Busy, busy, busy_. I thought to myself as I lay in bed waiting for the Cullen's to fall asleep.

Edward had tried to get Carlisle to let him sleep in my room so he could 'protect' me if anything happened. Carlisle was about to agree when he saw my look of horror. I have a very long list of stuff to do tonight and Edward would get in the way. It's not anything personal.

Carlisle and Esme had decided that getting my 'farther' involved would be dangerous for him, much to my and Rose's disappointment. That means that I now have to get the letters and memorise them. Fun.

Not.

I sighed and rolled over. My alarm clock said 11:46. A perfect time too get up and on to business.

I pushed the quilt off of me and gently stepped out of bed. I was dressed in my traditional night time clothes. Black tank top, dark wash jeans and a beep blue hoody. I didn't need help blending in with the dark, but darker clothes made me feel safer somehow.

I creped down the stairs to the ground floor and did a quick scan. I couldn't see or hear anyone so I ran, lightly and without sound, to the dining room. I opened the drawer where Carlisle had placed the letter. There were five of them. I took them out and closed the drawer.

After making sure that the door was closed – which it was – I turned on the table lamp to one side and pulled out a chair. With the letters in front of me I began reading.

_Cullens..._

_We know who you r. We want what you have. If you do not follow the following commands, something bad will happen. You can b shure of that. $1,000,000 in cash to be delivered to the abandoned werehouse, 56__th__ St in Port Angeles. It is to be delivered by non other than Edward Cullen._

_You are not to speak of this to any one._

_Do not contact the police._

_We expect this done quickly. If you are to fail our orders..._

_Love you dearly,_

_S's_

Again with the bad spelling. The 'Love you dearly' seems like it came from a non-professional. The 'something bad' is like S's hasn't thought of what they will do. It doesn't surprise me that the Cullen's ignored the letters at first. The letter isn't very threatening. S's didn't come up with a threat. It shows no imagination.

I moved on to the second letter.

_Cullens!_

_Why haven't you done what we told you to?! This is very disappointing. We believe that you have not understanded our power. We will hurt you. You will feel what we have felt many times before. We do know who you are. You are in the top ten richest famalys list. You can afford it. _

_Edward wants to meat us. Edward wants to give us money. _

_You will do as we say._

_S's _

Humm? It's angry. S's seem to think that they have power. 'You will do as we say.' isn't as gentle as 'Love'. The 'You will feel what we have felt many times before.' Seems like someone's got a grudge and wants to inflict pain. And it says that they are 'disappointed'. It's almost stalker-ish. I know for a fact Edward wants noting to do with them. They must know the Cullens somehow.

Next.

_We are watching your every move Cullen famaly._

_We are giving you chances now. And there will be feu of them. Deliver the money or we will take Rose and Alice. We don't often return the things we take. B on look out. But you wont see us._

_Love you._

_S's_

It's shorter. No real introduction this time. It's gotten more threatening. The 'Love you' is back. They have something against Alice and Rose. Another reason to believe they know the Cullens is the way they called Rosalie, _Rose_.

On to the forth one.

_Hello._

_Comply or die. It's your choice. _

_Love with all our harts,_

_S's_

Now that's just plane creepy! No wonder they called the Company. The letters are all misspelt and typed up. _Someone doesn't have spell cheek_. The fifth letter was the one I saw before.

_Cullen Famaly,_

_You havent yet complied to our demands. We are growing impatient. If you do not drop of the money at the abandoned wherehouse on 56__th__ Streat in Port Angeles we will carry out our punishment. One of your famaly members will be taken away and killed. If you do not comply to our demands then, we will kill another. It will continue until everyone of your family is gone. We will soon take your newest member. Isabela._

_We hope you enjoy your weekend. For it will be the end of Isabela. _

_Love S's _

And surprise, surprise. I still find it funny.

Now I've seen them it's on to the next item on the list.

The Files.

I slipped the letters back into the desk drawer and turned off the light. After cheeking to see if the coast was clear, I swiftly climbed the stairs back to my room. I pulled out my laptop from under my bed and hid behind the protection of the bed's canopy. The dim glow of the screen nearly lit up the room as I turned it on.

My USB was in my pocket. I took it out and plugged it into the USB port.

The laptop was on mute – thank God.

I opened the USB's files and scrolled down the list of names. I had seen many of them before, when I ether arrested them, or knocked them out and left them for the police. I smirked to myself. _But they didn't see me_.

The names that I knew I skipped over; the situation that I was dealing with wasn't their style. Whenever I came across an unfamiliar name I clicked on it and read the brief description of the person and their past crimes. None of the personalities or past crimes fitted with the threat-letters. I scowled in frustration.

I had gotten to the bottom of the list. A sigh escaped me. At least I can check this of the list...

But now it's on to the next item.

I'll need my car.

**How'd you like it?**

_**Review and tell me. **_

**Sorry I can't tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter! But I can tell you this;**

**Things are going to get interesting.**

**Agent Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Spying**

**Bella's POV:**

I could feel a headache coming on.

I was driving. I had a small back pack of supplies on the passenger seat next to me. I'll get to what's in it later.

I wasn't in my Aston Martin though. I was in my other car. My Lotus Exige. In black (of course). The Cullens don't know about this one though, I couldn't have let them find out about it. Because it's a… _different_ one. It has a NOS fuel injected engine. Heat sensor radar. No backseats. Voice Control. It has a license plate that is untraceable. If a speed camera gets it and the numbers are forwarded into the system they'll just dissolve in the web of traffic reports. No one will ever find me.

So you can understand why I'd hidden it in the forest three hundred meters from the Cullen's house. One look at the tanks where the back seats should be would send me to jail for at least five years for having an illegal car under my possession.

As you can probably tell; I love this car. And I've only been driving it for twenty minuets. I get a new car each mission. And when I'm not working I have my Truck, AKA: The Thing. I get new cars for safety reasons. If I have a new identity I can't go around in the same car; people will soon find out who I really am. And of coarse…

I usually end up trashing all my cars.

Boss hates it when I do that.

He says I'm wasting money.

But I get the job done. I _always_ get the job done. So he lets me off.

I don't really want to hurt this one. Especially with those tanks. That would cause a huge explosion. Which would_ obviously_ attract attention. I'm really gona try to 'lay low'. This is just a research trip after all. I'll do a bit of spying maybe plant some stuff then be off. Nothing can go wrong.

After all, I am a professional.

The highway to Port Angeles was mostly empty. It was expected at this time of night. Some trucks and lorries were on the road, but apart from that it was just me and the beam of my headlights against the tarmac.

I decided to hit it.

I slammed my foot onto the gas and instantly changed gears. I loved this feeling. Going fast. It was like a video game. There was just only what I could see from my headlights. The edge of the road was curving and the middle lines were blurring together into one. I swerved neatly into the middle lane to overtake a truck. The driver beeped at me.

_Sorry, to slow._

I changed into a higher gear again. The speedometer got higher. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the purr.

Another beep made me snap them open.

I wasn't in any danger. But I slowed down anyway. I hadn't realised how fast I'd travelled. I was in Port Angeles already. I made my way through the traffic lights to the populated area then made a turn left. In under five minuets it seemed like I was in a completely different city. I was in the part that no tourist was meant to see.

It was mostly where houses. A sign told me I was on 54th Street.

_Close enough._

I parked facing back toward were I came by the side of the road.

I fixed my eyes on the bag beside me. I pulled out my two guns. They were my babies. They both had modifiers on them, better known as silencers. It stops most of the noise when I fire them. This was good. I relied on my stealth. I slipped on the gloves that were sitting in my lap before putting one gun in it's hoister on my stomach over my tank top and hoodie. That one is for emergencies. I put the second in the front pocket of my hoodie. That one is for easy access.

After the guns came the knives.

I love knives the best. You can do more with them.

I slipped a short one into my boot and another short one into the back pocket of my jeans.

As I said before, I wasn't looking for a fight tonight... But I would be an idiot if I went there unarmed.

I clipped a small radio to my right ear. It looked like an earring to anyone untrained in my business. I loved it. It could connect me to any radio signal within five kilometres. It also had a tiny, tiny button at the back that – when pressed – could allow me to interfere with the signal or speak to the ones using radios. If I turned the dial it could also change my voice by making it deeper or higher.

I slipped out of my car and locked it behind me.

I was now a shadow in the darkness.

I silently strolled down the path with my left shoulder scraping the building's wall. I was glad when I turned to see that my midnight-black car blended in to the night perfectly. I allowed myself a smile before turning back and quickening my pace.

_Laughing._

I turned sharply into an ally and pressed myself against the damp wall. A bunch of men walked strait past my hiding place. They were making so much noise.

_Drunk. _

I waited until it was quiet again before going further into the ally.

When I emerged on the other side, the only buildings were the ones on my side of the road. Opposite me on the other side was a lone building surrounded by trees. It looked old and rickety. I smirked when I saw the one lamp shining on the street sign. _56__th__ St_. So, the lone building must be the abandoned were house. A shadow flickered past a gap in one of the boarded up windows.

_I don't think it's as abandoned as everyone thinks._

I heard a muffled voice from inside. This was my chance to find out who was behind all this. I snuck across the road and hid behind a tree's trunk. I looked up.

The tree arched high above the were house and curved over the top. I made one of my famous snap decisions and started climbing.

It took six scratches and two minuets to get to the roof. I dropped on to the tin roof with an echoy thump. That's not good.

I stayed still and brought my hand up to my ear to flick on the radio. Instantly a beep sounded in my ear; it picked up on something. I flicked it again to turn on the listening device.

I flinched slightly from the static sound. Then a voice started speaking.

"_What the hell was the noise from earlier?!_" It sounded familiar.

"_Sorry, Miss. We believe that it's one of those raccoons that live in the forest_."

"_What?_"

"_They come out at night, Miss_."

A new voice started talking. "_Now now, Darling. Your nerves are getting to you. The Cullen's will drop off the packages tonight or tomorrow_."

_Packages?_ I thought it was only one: The Money.

I frowned and started stepping towards a skylight not far from me.

"_But Mummy!_" I bit my cheek to keep in my laughter. Mummy? "_I want Edward! Now!_" My laughter stopped dead. Edward? Was he the second package? No. He's mine.

_Wow! Possessive there, Bells?_

I took a few more steps towards the skylight. A creak ran out.

"_David?! What the hell was that?!_"

I paused and slowly moved onto my stomach so I was lying down. _I'm an idiot_. The roof was clearly not safe for walking on. It's_ tin_ for God's sake!

But I was persistent. I wanted to know who it was. I army crawled closer and poked my head over to see inside. It reminded me of the time I first arrived at the Cullens. In fact... Some of the worst things ever to happen to me happened because of a skylight. Hopefully they were just coincidences. Nothing can happen to me up here. I'm three stories up.

It was dim inside. I couldn't see much, but I could see one figure below me. I leaned forward to see if I could get a better view.

A crack ran out.

Shit.

I could feel the tin bending under me.

Craaaaaaap.

It looked like I was going in whether I liked it or not.

I gritted my teeth. And then the roof collapsed from under me. And I fell.

The last thing I remember was a hard crushing underneath me and a surprised scream before I blacked out.

**:::::::::READ:::::::::**

**Ok, the thing that happened at the end will be explained **_**hopefully**_** in the next chapter. (If not then, later on.) **

**Bella is **_**not**_** dead.**

**You might hate me for doing that to her, but I have my reasons.**

**!!!REVIEW!!!**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Missing**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward! Edward! Edward, wake up!"

Someone tiny was shaking me.

I groaned and rolled over. "Go away Alice." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Edward! It's Bella! She's gone!"

That woke me up. "Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" I sat up rod strait in my bed. "Alice, I swear, if this is a joke-"

"I'm not an idiot! Of coarse this isn't a god dam joke! I went to wake Bella up because I wanted to take her shopping, but she wasn't there! I've looked through the whole house! No one else is up, and Bella didn't even leave a note or anything!"

By the time Alice had finished her explanation I was already on my feet and rushing out my door. I crashed through Bella's bedroom door and looked around wildly. It looked like every thing was in place. Her room was tidy. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the bed. It was ruffled up and the covers were pushed back. Like someone had been in a haste to get out of the bed or...

My mind froze.

Like someone was taken from their bed.

I heard my voice. "She's gone."

The whole world stopped spinning. Time had frozen. My breathing halted, but my hart started beating fast at 100mph.

Alice was next to me. "We have to tell the family... Now!"

It was a mad rush going down the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey! Wake up! It's an emergency!" I yelled. I didn't hear any reply. "We'll have to go to their rooms I'll go wake up Mom and Dad, you-"

"WAKE UP! BELLA'S MISSING!" Screamed Alice.

The foot steps shook the floor. The whole family was gathered around us, asking questions, demanding answers and nervously fiddling with their clothes. Emmett was holding a shocked Rose, Jasper was trying to calm a red-faced Alice down by rubbing her back and Esme and Carlisle were gripping each others hands.

They all had someone. But I didn't.

_Stop feeling sorry for your self! Bella could be out there dying! _

"Everyone shut up." I shocked myself. My voice was like a frozen hiss. "Bella is missing. Her bed isn't made. Bella _always_ makes her bed. We have to calm down and face the fact that she might have been taken."

My family were looking at me like I just slapped them. I carried on. "We need to try to contact her. She might just have... gone for a drive without telling anyone. If she has been taken, then the threat letters must have been serious."

"Then how can we get her back?" Rose asked timidly. I have _never _seen Rose timid about _anything_. If Bella _had_ just gone for a drive I'll throw her off a cliff for doing this to me... I mean... _us_.

"I'll have to get the money and go to the were house."

"No!" cried Esme. "I will _not_ let you do that!"

"What else can we do?!" I yelled at her.

"Stop! Just... stop." Dad was dazed... Like he only just realised that our family was breaking up. "Let's look for her." Dad started taking control again. "Emmett, Rose, go look for Bella's car. See if it's gone. Alice, Jasper, check the house for her, or a note."

"I've already checked the house!" Alice was nearly in tears. One rolled down her cheek. Jasper wiped it away.

"Calm down, check again. Esme, darling, would you make some breakfast?"

"I would love to. Bella would need to eat when she get's back, wouldn't she?" Dad was smart. Mom is always comfortable in a kitchen. You could send a mad man through the kitchen with an axe and Mom wouldn't even gasp. So if you want to make her relax, ask her to cook something.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure she's hungry." He turned to me. "Edward and I will go check the forest around the house. She might have gone for a walk." He looked around at everyone. "Ok, we'll meet up in the kitchen. Let's go find her."

**(!!!!!!!Fifteen Minuets Later!!!!!!!)**

We were in the kitchen.

Nobody had found any trace of her.

"Her car's were she left it yesterday."

"There's no god dam note in this house. It's like Bella's disappeared."

"Edward and I didn't find anything in the forest."

"So where is she?"

We were silent. We all knew what had happened.

Bella had been kidnapped.

And it was all my fault.

I was the one that was meant to drop off the money. But did I go? No. I didn't. My family wouldn't have let me anyway. But I could have snuck out. But I didn't. I was scared. A wimp. And now Bella is gone. Probably terrified. Tied up somewhere cold. That's if she's awake.

That's if she's even _alive_.

**Bella's POV:**

It was windy.

I was cold.

I shivered. And then I sneezed.

I opened my eyes slowly. It was daylight. The sun's rays shone through the ceiling.

Wait...

Why the hell would the sun be shining through the ceiling?

I looked around. I was more alert now. I was in some sort of office room with a small desk in front of me. The walls were panelled an old rusty mettle. I looked up. High above me (about three stories) was no roof.

Why would there be no roof?

The answer hit me.

Because I fell through it.

I looked down. Ropes were binding me to a simple four legged wooden chair with no arm rests. My wrists were behind my back; tied together behind the back of the chair. And my legs were separately tied to the chair's two front legs.

Perfect.

I was in a tiny room with no roof. Tied up. A prisoner. Cold.

My beep blue hoodie was gone; I was just in my tank top and jeans. Shit. That meant that my guns were gone. I looked down at my boots, I saw the shine of mettle. I still had a knife. I fidgeted and felt the handle of my second knife dig into my but. I still had my other knife in my back pocket too. It was a rule I had; go in twos. Two guns. Two knives.

I had to get out of here.

It's light out which means the Cullen's would have noticed that I'm missing.

I twisted to look at how my hands were tied up and I felt a sharp pain on my back. I gasped. More from surprise than from the pain. I've been through worse.

The door opened.

I snapped my head towards it. A man walked in. He was average.

Average height. Average weight. Average looks. He was middle aged. Dark hair.

And he was smiling at me.

Which immediately made warning bells ring in my head.

What sicko would smile at a kid that was tied up?

"Hello there." He said cheerfully. "You're trespassing on private property."

I put on my emotionless face. I find that if you don't talk, they talk more. And, you know, I'm not in a happy mood right now and don't want to put up with this guys bull shit.

"Not a talker, eh?" He tilted his head at me, like he was trying to figure me out. "Now, what I want to know is; Why would a bonny young teenager like yourself be caring around guns on rooftops?"

Ha. I was anything but 'bonny' at the moment.

I just looked at him, unblinking. It made him fidget.

"Ok, then. If you won't answer that... How are you feeling? You fell from a great height! Thank goodness there was all them leftover empty storage boxes to break your fall, else you'll be dead right 'bout now! And you have a big black burse all over your back! Must hurt like hell!"

So boxes made that crunching noise. And I have a huge burse on my back; that must be why it hurt when I tried to turn round. I just kept the emotionless mask on. He watched me take my eyes off his to look him up and down.

I didn't like this guy. He had on a dirty white tank with black work trousers. A radio was strapped to his belt along with a torch and a pocket knife.

My unblinking eyes returned to his. I love freaking people out like this.

"So, Isabella, back on topic, why are you here?"

He knew my name. I bet he found out who I was from the S's. I don't exactly carry around identification with me.

I didn't answer him.

Slowly he reached behind him and pulled out a gun from his waist band.

He leaned on the desk that was separating us and put the gun on the table; making sure the barrel was pointing at me and that he kept his finger on the trigger. It was obviously a threatening position. But I stayed blank.

"Answer me, Isabella, or I'll shoot."

**So...**

**There's trouble at the Cullen house. Bella's tied up. **

**Oh, and we can't forget that Bella has a gun pointed at her!**

**What is going on?**

**Well... **_**I**_** know... but you don't!**

**Review!!!**

**You know you want to click the button! **

_**~ Agent Bella**_


	11. Chapter 11: In The Shit

**Chapter 11: In The Shit**

**Bella's POV:**

_He leaned on the desk that was separating us and put the gun on the table; making sure the barrel was pointing at me and that he kept his finger on the trigger. It was obviously a threatening position. But I stayed blank._

"_Answer me, Isabella, or I'll shoot." _

Ok, then... Now we're on a new playing field.

And I seriously doubt that this guy wants to play soccer with me.

So.

That means I'm _in the shit_.

"I mean it."

I stayed blank. This guy wants me to talk. Ok, then. I'll talk. "Could you please get me some water. My throat _really_ hurts." But who says I'm gonna say what they want me to say?

He looked a little shocked at my voice. And at my answer. He nodded hesitantly and put his gun back in his waistband. He made sure to check that the safety was on first though, or else one wrong move and he'll have another hole in his but.

He went out the door and locked it firmly behind him. I listened carefully to the sound the lock was making. The heavy thump told me that it was a bolt. A big one. My guess is that it's made out of steel or something like that. The tinkering noise after sounded like chains. The noise of sliding mettle on mettle told me that the second lock was one of those chains that you put on your house door so that when you open it, it only goes a little way before the chain goes tight. I think it was called a safety chain or something like that.

The door opened outwards from the room I was in. That meant that the door hinges weren't on my side, so I couldn't use the point of my knife to unscrew them. And I can't pick a bolt. It's impossible. I sighed heavily.

A long time passed. I thought the guy might have forgotten me. Or was trying to make me anxious or something like that. I rolled my eyes. Some people have no idea on how to be threatening.

I heard the locks moving. I made sure to yawn really loudly when the guy came in.

I looked at him holding the glass of water and said in a sleepy voice, "What took you so long?"

**Edward's POV:**

It's ten past noon now.

Bella still hasn't come back.

We all know that she was kidnapped now. For sure.

All my fault.

And I can't deny it.

I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

I sat in my room watching the clock tick. Bella's room was opposite mine. I should have heard something. Carlisle should have let me stay in her room last night. I could have done something. I... I_ should_ have done something. The clock started having longer intervals between each tick. Eventually it stopped all together.

_Bella..._

I stood and took the clock down from the wall. The face was white and the frame was black, as where the hands. The numbers were done in an elegant calligraphy. I stared at it. I moved over to my bed and sat down. Still holding the clock in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there. It was like time really had stopped. It didn't mean anything. The only thing that mattered at that point was the black and white clock in my hands.

The delicate, elegant, beautiful, humorous, kind, caring, strong, brave, intelligent... clock.

A single tear dropped from my chin onto the clock face. I didn't wipe it away.

I watched as the tear rolled down the glass as if it was crying along with me.

But how could it? It was dead.

But it could still be saved. I still had a chance.

I rested the clock onto my pillow and stood. "I'll save you." I whispered.

But I couldn't save her now, not while my family would be watching my every move. I had to wait till dark.

**Bella's POV:**

I looked doubtfully at the glass. I didn't think it was poisoned. No. There were more affective ways of killing me. The only thing to worry about was Sleeping Dust. That stuff knocks you out for hours, and at a large amount it could knock you out for days. When a captive, I prefer to stay awake.

"You wanted water. Drink it." The guy said.

"How can I when my hands are bound behind my back?"

The guy paused. He frowned and lifted the glass to me. I sniffed at it. S.D. doesn't have a colour, but it douse have a smell. Kind of like moth balls. I couldn't smell anything other than the guy's hand wash. So I took a few gulps of the water.

It soothed my throat. It really had hurt.

I'm pretty hungry too come to think of it...

"Talk."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you here?"

As if I'm gonna tell him.

"Well, there was this giant pig right? And it told me in a dream that-" I was cut off by the loud clap noise his hand made on my cheek. The blow made my head snap to the side.

I frowned. I was really liking my pig story.

"If you're not going to talk, we have no use of you at this time."

I managed to roll my eyes before he brought the hilt of his gun down on my head, successfully managing to send me into darkness.

_I hate being in the shit._

**Ok, just to clear up Edward's clock thing:**

**He is in a delicate sense of mind; he made a connection between Bella and the clock. Because the clock died, he thinks Bella might be dead. But a clock can always be mended, so he thinks he has to act to 'save' Bella.**

**Oh, and: in ****Chap 10 I say 'Bruse' what I meant to say was 'Bruise'. Sorry about that.**

**Review for the next chapter!**

**- Agent Bella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV:**

It was nine o'clock. I could hear Esme crying in the room downstairs. It's not that our walls are thin; they aren't. She was crying so loudly. I frowned in pain. It was like Esme lost a daughter. I shook my head to clear it. Just think of what Bella's going through. It is ten thousand times worse than Esme's situation. But I'm going to help Bella tonight. I am.

I'll save her.

It's all in the letters. I drop off the money, and hopefully they will give me Bella in return. If she's not alive, then I'll be bringing back her body. One way or another, Bella _will_ be coming home.

I just have to wait.

**Bella's POV:**

I could hear...

Birds?

Yeah. Birds squawking. But it was so loud. Like a huge crowd in a football stadium.

I've never noticed how annoying they are. Usually I'm up before them, so I've never been annoyed by their noise in the morning like most people. But wait. I opened my eyes.

It's dark.

So it's not morning. Then why the hell are those _bloody birds_ making such a loud racket?!

I blinked. I could start to see things better. I wasn't in the office like room any more. Now I was in a wide open space. Unfortunately I was still tied up in the same chair, but win some loose some. Someone yelled something. Almost instantly a light was shone brightly in the room. I had to squint to protect my eyes. When I was sure they were used to the sudden light I opened them.

Now I see why those birds were squawking so god darn loud.

Suspended across the open space (it was around the same size as a huge aircraft bunker) was a pole. Hanging from the pole was a dead carcass of some kind of animal. I couldn't tell what it was. The flesh had been ripped off and it's head, legs/ arms and tail (if it previously had one) was gone. Hacked off. The bone was still showing though.

And the birds?

Well let's just say it was like it was their free all-you-can-eat buffet.

And you know what?

I didn't even blink. Not one hair on me prickled. Not even a shudder or a twitch.

If they think this will shock me or frighten me in some way they were _sooooo_ wrong. I was way tougher than that. I had seen more gruesome things than a bird feeding session. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at a silhouette of someone. A girl.

They were short. And clearly wearing a mini skirt. Who ever they were I didn't like them. My bitch radar was going off like mad.

I wasn't surprised by who I saw when she stepped into the light.

Ok... I was a_ little_ bit surprised.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could. Which, to be honest, wasn't very quiet. But still, it worked; none of my family heard me. They had been watching me very closely today. As if they expected me to self destruct. I wouldn't do that. How could I save Bella if I was dead?

I wondered into the ground floor lounge room. I had a duffle bag in one hand and my car keys were in my front pocket. I stepped over to the family portrait. All alone on it's very own wall. I sighed. Dad was planning to organise a painter to come in so we could have a new one. It wasn't like this one was old. In fact, it was only painted five months ago. But the whole family wanted Bella in it. She was family now, to us at least.

I lifted the heavy painting in it's frame down on to the ground. Behind it was the family safe. I know it's corny. But it did the job. I placed my hand on the dial and turned it. I knew the combination off by hart. All of us did. 23, 1, the day and month Dad and Mom first met. 7, the age I came to them at. 11, the month Rose got her first car. 12, 30, when multiplied by each other you get the number of shoes Alice had when she first moved in. 66, the number of dollars Emmett had to pay when he got his first speeding ticket. And finally, 1, it was the number Jasper picked. He said he had no idea why we went all emotional when picking ours. I clearly remember him saying, 'For god's sake it's just a damn number.'

I shook my head to clear it and twisted the handle to open the safe. Inside was a number of albums, adoption certificates, wedding pictures, baby shoes... It was the stuff we found important. There was also a clear plastic zip up bag containing 1,000,000 dollars. We had put it there as soon as we got the first letter, just in case. I lifted it out and zipped it inside the duffle bag before hoisting the strap on my shoulder. I locked the safe and put the family portrait back in its position. I gulped and walked outside to my car.

Then I sped to Port Angeles.

_I'm coming for you Bella_.

**Bella's POV:**

I'm seriously starting to hate my life.

I mean, first I fall through a three story were house ceiling, then I get caught, threatened, and thoroughly knocked out, and finally I am forced to watch birdies strip down a hunk of meat which may or may not have been human. Or a poor cow.

And what is to one little thing I want out of this? For the person behind it not to be as dumb as shit. And what do I get? I get an empty-headed teenager who hasn't even finished high school yet! It's so embarrassing! How could I – a fully qualified, kick ass agent – get caught by a little girl and her mommy!? Ok, so they had a few mussel-guys with guns that they were paying, but come on!

Now you see why I'm seriously starting to hate my life.

**This was such a short chapter, but I want all the **_**ACTION**_** in the next one.**

**You must know who the person is by now. Some of you already knew. Good on ya! Sorry I couldn't reply to tell you that you were right, but I wanted it to be a surprise. **

_**So...**_

**Basically, review and you get the next chapter.**

**Simple.**


	13. Chapter 13: MB

**Chapter 13**

**Introducing Mega-bitch, AKA: M-B**

**Warning: This chapter has strong violence and (non-main character) death.**

_**Bella's POV:**__ I'm seriously starting to hate my life._

_I mean, first I fall through a three story were house ceiling, then I get caught, threatened, and thoroughly knocked out, and finally I am forced to watch birdies strip down a hunk of meat which may or may not have been human. Or a poor cow._

_And what is to one little thing I want out of this? For the person behind it not to be as dumb as shit. And what do I get? I get an empty-headed teenager who hasn't even finished high school yet! It's so embarrassing! How could I – a fully qualified, kick ass agent – get caught by a little girl and her mommy!? Ok, so they had a few mussel-guys with guns that they were paying, but come on!_

_Now you see why I'm seriously starting to hate my life._

**Edward's POV: **

I pulled up in front of the building.

It was all alone and surrounded by trees. The closest building was on the other side of the road, but not close enough to hear any of what was going on inside. I got out of my car hesitantly and examined the building more closely.

The roof – or, what I could see of it – was in tatters. It must have collapsed. One side of it was almost sticking strait upwards. The walls were grubby and rust-stained. The front door opened, but no one came out. I could see a bright light inside.

I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was telling me to turn back, but I will _never_ leave Bella in a situation like this. I picked up the duffle bag and walked towards it. It was about one hundred meters from the roadside where I had parked.

As I got closer I started hearing... birds?

I reached the open door and looked inside. The light blinded me. I raised my hand to shield my eyes. The bird noise was louder; a huge racket.

Then I heard the most heartbreaking cry that made me panic.

"Edward!"

It was Bella's voice.

**Bella's POV:**

I stared calmly into the eyes of curly-brown-hair-girl.

I always knew that she was trouble.

I spoke calmly although rage was growing inside of me. _Wait for the perfect opportunity, Bella. _"Jessica Stanley. What a surprise." My voice sounded rough and dry to my own ears. I made myself swallow to try to moisten my throat.

"Isabella." Her high-pitched-dog-calling voice replied. She smiled at me.

Freaking _smiled_. Bitch.

"I was awfully surprised when you fell through the roof." She said conversationally. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself." I wanted to jump of the damn chair and strangle her. _Wait_. "Mummy was surprised too. Although she was more surprised that you had _guns _on you!" She twirled a strand of the straw-like hair round one finger and examined it. "But it doesn't matter. Mommy gave them to me as a present from you." What the fuck. _She_ has my _favourite_ guns! _My _guns! My_ babies_! I was definitely going to get them back. "She said that a princess like me should have something to protect myself with." She laughed. "She also said that I might need them to convince Edward."

My curiosity reared its head. I spoke. "Convince Edward to do what, exactly?"

She took one of my guns out of her extra large handbag. I was close to seeing red. She stroked it with a long glossy nail. How dare she taunt me with it?! She opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by a large man.

"Edward has arrived."

"Open the door for him then!" Jessica said excitedly, she jumped and span around. Causing her to stupidly wave the gun around. A woman came up from behind me and placed one hand on my shoulder while she spoke to the she-devil.

"Darling? Don't forget to shine the light in his face. You want to surprise him don't you?"

"Of coarse Mommy!"

I turned my head and looked into the eyes of a blond mega-bitch. Her eyes were an ice blue and her cold glare was powerful... but nothing compared to mine. I didn't glare at her though. She struck me as a person who was smarter than her child. I didn't want her to figure out that I was more than what I appeared to be.

They watched as one of the men – I quickly did a head count, there were nine henchmen on sight – opened the large wooden door to my far right. Light spilled out.

I prayed that Edward wouldn't appear. But it seemed that my prayers were not being answered today.

Edward, in all his perfect glory, stepped into the doorway. My heart smashed into a billion pieces. _He shouldn't be here._ He raised his hand to shield himself from the light that was on him. _No. No. No. He can't be here. He'll get hurt. He can't get in my way_. Edward! Edward!

"Edward!" I screamed. My eyes were wild. _No!_ Why was he here?! He was the second package! _They'll take him away from me!_ He has to get out of here! "Get out of here, Edward! Run!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Mega-bitch's hand slapped its self over my mouth. She raked her nails into my cheek. The pain distracted me from the dread in my chest.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you hurt?! Where are you?!" Edward yelled into the light that was still blinding him.

Mega-bitch used her free hand to whisper into her radio. "Guard two and three, restrain Edward. Guard one, bring me the bag he has."

I could do nothing as I watched two men grab Edward's arms and drag him forward. I felt hot blood trickle down my cheek from Mega-bitch's nails. My dread and horror was quickly turning into anger.

"What? What's going on?!" Edward eyes widened as he realised he wasn't going to be realised.

M-B hissed into her radio again. "Turn off the high beam. Turn on the house lights. And for God's sake shut the damn door!"

The beam of light blinding Edward disappeared and the building was shut into darkness.

_Hello perfect opportunity_.

My hands found their way to my back pocket and retrieved one of my knives. I quickly cut the binding on my wrists but held the rope in place. I griped the blade in between one fist as the main house lights came on, illuminating the whole area.

Edward's eyes went to the dead meat caucus, widened, then locked on to mine. I couldn't send him a reassuring smile like I would have done. I tried to calm him down though my eyes. It wasn't working. "Bella?! Are you hurt?! Bella?! What did they do to you?!"

I wanted to answer him. But I couldn't. I wanted to rip M-B's hands away from me, run to him and kiss him senseless for being a huge idiot and coming here. But I couldn't. It wasn't the right time. I bet his family didn't even know he was here!

"Gag him!" M-B ordered her men as one of them handed her Edward's bag. Edward thrashed harder. That's my man.

Two more men went to help the others restrain him and shove the cloth in his mouth. My chest gave a pull.

"Mommy! Don't hurt him too much! I want him fit for our honey-moon!" I snapped my head to Jessica, effectively ripping my head away from M-B's hand. What the _fuck?_

Screw perfect opportunities. I was pissed. And I was going to take action _now_.

My hands came to my front. My right slashed upwards cutting into M-B's shoulder. She screamed while my other hand reached down to my left boot and pulled out my second weapon. I managed to cut through the bindings on my left leg. Now I was only bound to the chair by my right leg. I stood.

Pain shot up my back.

_Pain is just a message. You don't need to answer your messages._

I ignored it.

Two men were grabbing at me. I slashed their hands with both my knives. They clutched at their hands and fell to the dirt floor in pain as their wounds gushed out blood. Jessica screamed. Three more men ran at me. I was now a code red emergency to them.

I let my fighting instincts take over. A voice in the back of my head mourned Edward seeing me like this; a machine.

I kicked out my right leg at the first two men. The chair that was attached to it slammed into them. A sickening snap sounded. It was the first man's leg.

The chair cracked, but stayed on my leg. I cut the rope slightly and kicked my leg up. The chair got kicked up to and the rope snapped while it was in the air. I kicked the chair and it crashed into the second man, sending him backwards.

The third man grabbed me from behind. My hands gripped my knives and slammed them into the waist of the man behind me. He grunted in pain but didn't fall like I expected him to.

The wound I gave him would have pierced at least two of his major arteries. He would bleed to death within three hours if he didn't get help. Not like I cared about his health. He slung a punch at my face. Now that I was free of the chair completely I ducked his punch but managed to grab his fist. I twisted it behind his back and added pressure to snap his arm. The guy was twice my height and was just not giving up.

His arm was thick. I popped his shoulder out of its socket just as I saw a glint of mettle out of the corner of my eye. I knew what that was.

I spun the man I was holding and ducked behind him as I heard the almost silent bang of a gun. _My_ gun. The bullet hit my human shield in his throat. He died instantly.

I peered out from behind the dead man fearing another shot.

Instead I saw Jessica running out the door with Edward in tow. She was holding my gun pressed against his stomach. Two men were with her. They escaped.

A hot-red feeling washed over me.

It was a familiar feeling and I embraced it, letting the red hot anger fill me to make me an unstoppable force. I swept my eyes over the scene before me.

M-B was gone.

Five henchmen were at my feet, ether dead or in pain, and were obviously not going to fight me now or stand up any time soon.

Jessica had escaped with Edward and two henchmen.

One more man was running at my frozen figure.

I used my red hot anger to flip myself through the air and hit the man in his stomach. He fell backwards with me on top of him and slammed his head into the cold hard floor. He groaned, but shot out his hands and grabbed onto my neck. It was instinct to grab onto his hands and try to pull them away, but I ignored this instinct. I gripped my right knife harder and cut it quickly across his throat. Blood came out in gallons. His hands around my neck became weak and I easily stood.

I ran after Jessica.

Just outside the door was a large handbag; Jessica's handbag. I grabbed it and riffled through it. I pulled out a dangerous object that I was _very_ familiar with and dropped the bag. I checked the ammunition. It was full.

Now I was armed with a gun. Jessica must still have my other.

I glanced up and (with help from the moonlight) saw them about one hundred meters away climbing into Edward's car.

I took off at a sprint strait toward them. They left just as I hit the pavement, tires squealing. I glared at the back of the car as I stopped in the middle of the road.

I actually growled in frustration to myself as I watched the light from the car disappear round the corner. This was _not_ over yet.

I bolted down the ally on to 54th street. I got to my Lotus Exige. But I didn't have the keys.

For the love of God.

_Screw it._

I smashed open the drivers side window with the hilt of my gun and unlocked the door. The car had no alarms. I slid inside and slammed the door behind me. Time meant everything.

I twisted the wheel sharply to the right to disable the steering lock then yanked out the barricade to show the wires. I reached under my seat to grab an emergency steel bar and tested the wires against it. On the third try I saw a spark. I held on to that wire and connected it to the thick wire which held the main power supply. A small smirk appeared on my lips when I heard my car purr.

I was right.

This night was _far_ from over.

**And that's chapter 13! I hope it's ok for T. There's not too much gore in it. I don't think I'll need to make it M.**

**There will be ****character death in the next chapter****. But don't worry; it's not going to be our favorite spy.**

**Let us give a moment of silence for the death of the Lotus window. Just kidding.**

**It's the same deal; you review and I update. **

_**- Agent Bella**_

**PS: That isn't actually how you actually hot-wire a car. I would not like to be responsible for a world-wide increase of stolen vehicles. **__


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**WARNING: Violence, death and OMG is that Bella being **_**emotional**_**?**

_**This is probably going to be the last full action chapter in this story so enjoy! PM me or tell me in a review if you think I should change this story into an M. **_

**Bella's POV:**

_I was right. _

_This night was_ far_ from over._

I put the car in gear and tore off in the same direction as Jessica. That bitch and her mother are not going to get away with this. They are going down. And I'll be the one that drags them down to the fiery pits of hell.

I turned on my earring/ radio on and searched for a signal. _Any _signal.

It beeped to tell me it had a lock on something. I pressed it again to listen in.

"_Where are you darling?_"

"_I'm taking Edward to the place_. _We_ _had to dump Edward's car and take the chopper_." Gotcha Jessica. "_I saw _Bella-" She said my name as if it was something vile. "-_like, hurt you. Like, are you OK_?" I hope she's not.

"_I'm_ _being attended to by David. I'm so sorry I won't be there for your special_ _moment!_"

Too bad for her, but lucky me; I'll be there to stop it. If 'it' is what I think it is.

"_It's OK, Mummy! As long as I marry_ _Edward, I'm happy_." Shit. I was right. Jessica is going to force Edward into _holy matrimony_. For some reason that made the red hot anger rise back up again. I wanted to protect Edward more than anything. More than what was normally expected for someone doing my job. And that's what Edward and the Cullen's where – my job.

But it doesn't feel like they're my job. I would probably be calling them family if I had any idea of what family felt like.

"_That's good, darling. How close to the place are you?_"

"_I'm_ _above Redfield Street right now. We can see the church!_" There was a scuffling in the background. "_Edward's not behaving very well, Mummy! He keeps trying to take his rope off!_"

A church near Redfield Street. I pushed the car into top gear. Now that I had a destination I started going through plans in my head. The Stanley's where going on about wedding fashion. I tuned them out, while keeping tabs on what they were saying to see if they had any useful information.

Churches have three main entry and exit points. Front entrance, which would be the most obvious to guard. Back entrance, there would most likely be a guard there as well. But there is also another entrance, fondly known as the 'cold feet escape rout'. But I like to simply call it smashing a window. Jessica had two hired guns with her when she escaped me. I don't know if there is more at the location, but I bet they are armed.

I looked down at my gun on the passenger seat as I drove through a red light. Jessica has my other one. _And_ she doesn't know how to use it. That can ether make her unimportant or a code red. This is Edward's safety I'm dealing with, so I'll need to treat her as a code red. Knowing her she'll not let Edward out of her sight.

The two henchmen won't be too much of a problem – from what I saw of them they weren't especially big – so I'll take them out after Jessica, then. Unless there is more of them. Then the henchmen will need to be taken care of first.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck as I rounded the corner practically on a dime. I had a basic plan, now I need to take action.

My car was going fast. Very fast; I used a small fraction of the Nitrous Oxide. So soon I was outside of the City. Pretty small fields went out as far as my eye could see. It was hilly in this area. I started to climb a large hill. The Redfield street sign was up ahead. I slowed down.

Trying to stay inconspicuous I turned into the street carefully – looking out for hiding places. I didn't want to be ambushed so close to the destination. I flicked on the heat sensor.

It could pick up any warm blooded animal within one hundred meters from the car. All it picked up was small mammals, too small to be a human. Because I was outside of the city now there where more smaller animals (mice, for example) around me. As I drove along the road, itching to go faster to get closer to Edward, I kept my eyes trained on the heat sensor. If anyone was near me I needed to know.

The Church was in sight. I hid the car behind the front fence. With one last glance at the heat sensor I saw that there was indeed more people here than I expected. I gritted my teeth and grabbed my gun before sliding silently out the car.

The fence was a high wooden one with barb wire around the top. _Looks like someone had this prepared. _I never knew of a church surrounded with barb wire. I scowled.

I crouched on the floor. There was a gap between the floor and the fence. I slipped out my knife and used its shiny surface as a mirror to see what was behind the fence.

I saw five men clad in black along the church wall, guarding the front door. The Church it's self was twenty meters from where I was. It looked like the fence was in a square around it, approximately twenty meters away from the church's perimeter.

There was a chopper to one side. Its shiny black surface seemed to taunt me.

I took my gun and studied the knife/ mirror again. I needed to take careful aim. If a person dies next to you silently and cleanly it takes around ten seconds for your brain to understand the fact. I needed to take out the five guards within ten seconds to prevent them from sounding an alarm.

I closed my eyes momentarily to concentrate. I needed to change the plan. If I took out these men, I would then be able to enter the front door. I wouldn't need to smash any windows and do too much damage to the historic church. I would cut down time, since I needed to act as fast as possible to get in and take care of Jessica.

I opened my eyes and took aim.

I fired five shots.

Five men fell quietly to the dirt floor, unmoving and certainly dead. I listened for some kind of alarm. There was none.

I ignored the gate that was set into the fence in front of me and turned around to hurl myself on to the top of my car. After taking a deep breath I pushed off of the roof and cleared the wooden fence. I bent my knees for impact and landed on the dirt floor with a thud. I stayed there crouched to observe any movement from inside.

When I was certain that no one was aware of my presence I moved stealthily half-crouched to the main door, passing the bodies of the hired guns. I've long since gotten over the fact that I kill. I just hope Edw- I mean the Cullens can understand.

I peeked through the stained glass window. There where six people inside. I couldn't make out anything other than that. The thick coloured glass made my vision limited. I readied my gun.

In one glance I saw that the lock on the door was rusted and old. The wood around the frame was almost inexistent. With one strong kick the whole double door collapsed. I pointed my gun at Jessica. I walked forward onto the door. I heard a crack. The five people in front of me where shocked at my sudden appearance.

I quickly took in the scene.

Jessica was holding my other gun pressed firmly into Edward's stomach. Two guards where holding Edward's arms and another guard was gripping the shoulder of a priest. You can imagine my horror and disgust. I had known that Jessica was going to try to marry Edward, but knowing it and seeing it where two different things.

Seeing Edward alive made me happy though. I was defiantly happier than I was when I watched him get dragged away from me.

But my snarky side was begging to make an appearance.

"My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." I hissed out.

Taking action, I shot the three guards holding Edward and the priest in their head and they fell to the ground crumpled. My aim was perfect. I wasn't religious, but I still didn't like the fact that I had just shot people in a church. Call me crazy.

I scanned Edward to make sure he was fine and uninjured. Satisfied for now, I studied the priest. He looked like he was in turmoil. He made a sign of the cross and backed away from Jessica and Edward before running out the back door.

Edward mouthed my name. He looked like he was relieved.

"NO!" Screamed Jessica. "This isn't the way it goes! This isn't how it's meant to be!"

I really wanted to give her a piece of my mind. Before I could do that I had to disarm her. I aimed and sent a bullet through a main nerve in her wrist – the hand that was holding the gun went limp. The gun dropped to the ground as she screamed. Edward immediately backed up closer to me. He turned and looked at me.

"Bella!" He yelled much louder this time. His voice was jubilant._ Why_? He surly can't be _that_ pleased to see me? Could he be as happy as I was?

He ran at me and took me up in his arms. My head was firmly pressed into his chest and his head was on top of mine. He ran his fingers through my hair. I was stock still. I wasn't very good with contact. But I did like being this close to Edward. He pulled away and stroked my cheek. The look in his eyes was unfamiliar. "Bella." He whispered. I smiled at him. He _was_ glad to see me.

"Edward." It was a relief to have him near me again. Edward pressed his forehead to mine and hugged me tightly I gasped at the pressure on my back. I was still trying to ignore the pain.

A scream made us pull away. Jessica was holding my gun in the entrance to the church. "How dare you! How _dare_ you!" She was pointing it at me with her left hand. Her right was still limp with blood flowing freely from her wrist. "This is _my_ day! _My _moment! _Not_ _yours!_" Her expression was that of a crazy persons. She must have lost a lot of blood.

She was about to pull the trigger. I was faster. I raised my arm and aimed at her head.

But Edward was faster than both of us. He didn't see me aim. He pushed me out the way of Jessica's would-be firing line just as I pulled the trigger. My bullet hit Jessica, but not in the head. She was hit in the shoulder. The pain was enough for her to drop my gun. Without enough strength to reach down and pick it up, she turned and ran outside.

I had fallen. I got up and ran out after Jessica, Edward at my back.

Jessica was struggling with opening the lock on the fence with one shoulder and one hand burning with pain. Her hand was probably going to be useless for the rest of her life. No matter how short it will be. It was time to end this. I raised my gun but I didn't aim it at Jessica. I aimed at something that I knew was behind that fence, just behind that gate. I smiled. I knew I would have to explain to the Cullens. I knew Edward would most likely be afraid of me; the hit man. But I have to admit; killing Jessica was going to be _very_ satisfying.

I pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot out just as Jessica got the door open. It whizzed past her head, through the gate, through my car's back seat window and hit one of my large NOS tanks.

Nitrous Oxide is rather sensitive. It will immediately expand when released from the tank – or pressure system – holding it. But when a flame or a spark – say, the spark from my bullet hitting its tank – is near it, it will cause the Nitrous Oxide to catch alight and cause an explosion. There's a science lesson for you.

The explosion had enough force to not only instantly but painfully burn Jessica to death, but to also throw Edward and I back to the steps of the church.

I'll never forget my first explosion; I had to plant a bomb in one of America's leading Gang's drug sites. It was bigger than this and I used a mobile phone trigger, but that's not really important. As I've told you before, I'm a hit man; killing is my speciality. The only reason I was put on the Cullen's job was because I'm good at what I do and I can keep people safe. Boss trusted that I would be able to handle it.

My eyes where still firmly shut. Edward tried to get up, but I pushed him down. It was safer to get up once the derbies had settled, otherwise you breathe in all the shit and that's not nice. It irritates your eyes as well. Believe me, _I know_. Edward gave up and just laid there next to me on the steps. We where surrounded by the bodies of the men I had killed earlier.

I counted to twenty.

I lifted my head. White flakes where drifting down. My car was gone. I saw a burnt corps: Jessica. She was _defiantly_ dead. The smell of burning flesh was repulsive. However, that was the only way to get rid of the evidence. The wooden fence was ablaze. But it would take a while for it to completely go.

I stood. Edward felt my movement and made a move to copy me. I crouched down and whispered to him. "No, Edward. Stay here, okay? I need to deal with something first." He nodded.

I needed to burn the rest of the bodies. Not like I really cared about evidence, but I didn't want Edward to see. He was probably in shock enough already. He didn't need to see what I had done. I didn't want him to know what I was capable of.

The priest was long gone. God only knows where he went.

Sighing, I went into the church and dragged out the three hired men's bodies one by one and threw them in the fire. I did the same with the five guards out front. I looked over at Edward. He was doing exactly what I told him to. Was he scared of me?

I tapped Edward on the shoulder to let him know it was okay to get up. He did and looked around. Then he focused on me. I was uncomfortable under his gaze so I turned mine to the floor of the churches entrance where my other gun was. I frowned at it. There was something not quite right.

I tucked the one I was holding into my waist band; I was out of bullets in it anyway. Then I went over and picked the other one up. What I saw made me giggle. Then I started full out laughing. Edward came over to me. "What is it?"

I showed him it, my shoulders shaking from laughing so hard. "She never even took the safety off the _whole time_." I shook my head in amusement. _God_, _what an idiot_.

Edward looked around, not quite finding the same amusement as I did in the fact. "How are we going to get home?" He frowned.

"The chopper of course." I answered. It was safe to leave, it would be a while until people found this place (unless the priest squealed) and by then the evidence would be mostly gone and not much to make a full investigation case out of.

"You know how to drive a helicopter, too?" Edward looked at me in disbelief.

I bit my lip. "I _guess_ I have some explaining to do."

_A lot_ of explaining to do.

**I know I'm mean; I killed the car.**

**So what cha think? Hit or miss? It's still not over yet. What about the Mega Bitch? Something tells me she'll want revenge. Or will I save that for a sequel? **

**You tell me.**

**Review!**

_**- Agent Bella **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Hold up! Say that again?**

"_How are we going to get home?" He frowned._

"_The chopper of course." I answered. It was safe to leave, it would be a while until people found this place (unless the priest squealed) and by then the evidence would be mostly gone and not much to make a full investigation case out of._

"_You know how to drive a helicopter, too?" Edward looked at me in disbelief._

_I bit my lip. "I __guess__ I have some explaining to do."_

A lot_ of explaining to do._

**Bella's POV:**

The helicopter ride ended at midday. I was almost sweating buckets when I landed the chopper in the Cullen's back garden. The only words spoken were when I told Edward to put on his headset. He had just nodded.

Maybe he now has gotten over the fact that he's safe and moved on to thinking I'm a murderous killer. Well... I guess I am... Or he's still in shock. Or he didn't trust me driving the chopper. Or he's just afraid of flying.

So you see there could have been many reasons for his silence.

My attention was caught by the rest of the Cullen's arriving in the garden. They seemed frightened of the chopper. It must be because of the tinted windows. They must not know that it's just Edward and me.

Since Edward's side was the one facing the Cullens, I leaned over him and opened the sliding door. Gasps from Edward's family where heard. They all stood frozen as Edward unbuckled his harness and jumped out, bending down low to avoid being hit by the propellers that where slowly coming to a stop.

They all rushed in and gathered each other in a hug. I watched them sadly from my seat. They didn't know anything about me, really. All they know about me is my name, and the lies I've told them. I closed my eyes briefly then climbed out of Edward's door.

Pain shot up my back when I landed my small jump. My bruise was stiff and I needed to get some treatment right away. Perhaps Dr. Cullen will look me over if he isn't repulsed my the information I'll tell them.

Boss said that it was my decision to tell them. I knew that it meant 'keep your mouth shut', but the fact still remains... If I told them it wouldn't necessarily be defying an order.

Alice and rose saw me first. "Oh, my freaking GOD!" Rose screamed as she ran to me with open arms. I hurried closer to them as well. I told myself that I only did it to make sure she didn't get caught on the propellers. But I knew I was kidding myself. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to hug all of them. Alice joined the hug, and the rest of them followed.

I did just say that I wanted to hug all of them, but I didn't mean _all at once_. I'm not so fond of being touched. Especially with the injury on my back.

But I held strong. When the hug-fest was over Esme herded us inside. "Thank God you're both safe and well. We where so worried when you where kid-napped, Bella! And Edward! If you ever want to see the light of day, you will never go off on your own like that ever again!" She pointed a threatening finger at him then let it drop. "But I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged him again.

Emmett jumped in front of me. "Yes! My favourite sister's back!" Emmett picked me up in a bear hug. That was when things started to go down hill.

A burst of pain shot up my spine and I gasped. But the pain wasn't the reason for it. My empty gun had dropped out of my waistband and had hit the carpet. The other was still going unnoticed in my pocket.

There was sudden silence.

You could have heard a pin drop. Carlisle looked from it to me. "Is that what I think it is?"

I guess this is where it all spills out. "My answer depends entirely on what you think it is." I blinked at him.

Alice looked very confused. "What's going on? Why did Bella drop a _gun_?"

Esme seemed to recover quickly. "Now, children, I'm sure whatever Bella had to do to get her and Edward out of their situation is forgivable." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

I sighed and picked up my gun from the wet grass. "Bella... I think it will be best if I take that off your hands." Carlisle said hesitantly.

"I tucked the gun back into my waist band and shook my head. "No. I would like to keep my gun close by me." At my words their eyes widened. Well, I did just admit to owning a gun, wait till they hear my next little secret. "I think I have a lot of explaining to do. Although I do hate to go against my orders, I think now is an exception." I looked around at them all. "You might want to go inside and sit down. This might be a shock to you all."

They didn't move quickly enough for my liking so I lead them back inside the house to the living room. I stood while they sat down on the sofas. Edward was the closest to me on an arm chair. The rest of the family where all with their own respective partners on the love seats. I sighed. Perhaps it was best to start from the beginning.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I do not use my name, and have not used my name for five years, until I was assigned to come to live with your family. I am known to the people I work with as Agent Shadow, or 243680742369."

"Wait, hold up." Emmett sat himself straighter in his seat. "Did you say 'Agent'?"

"Yes. I did. I am an Agent... or, as some people would say, a 'spy'." I paused. "Although I do not specialise in information gathering." Maybe I should leave the hit-man bit till later.

"Why? How did this happen to you? Did your farther push you into it? Do you work with him?" Rose was the ever-curious one.

"No. I have no family. I have been an orphan since the age of two." Now the lies are unravelling. "I was a very intelligent child. I was advanced in my education and was eager to learn more once I left high school, although because of my age I was not allowed to exit the government orphanage program or get a job." I frowned. "I was not adopted ether. Perhaps it was because I was very reserved and quiet. I called myself anti social, and I still am."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, I let him. "I have a question." I nodded for him to continue. "At what age did you graduate?"

"I was twelve when I passed high school. I was eventually adopted when I was twelve, but... It was not by a family, or by a married couple. If you looked back among old records you will find a certificate of a Mr. Forrest and a Mrs. Forrest adoption a thirteen year old Isabella Marie Swan. However, you would also find Mr. Forrest, Mrs. Forrest and their thirteen year old Isabella Marie Swan's death certificate."

"Why?" Jasper was confused.

"I was taken out of the orphanage program and was trained to be what I am today. My death and the death of my 'parents' was faked to wipe me from the records. To the government, to the company I work for and to everyone and every system on this planet, I do not exist."

"Who was Mr. And Mrs. Forrest?" Esme asked; wanting to know about any family I have ever had.

"They did not exist; they were only alive on paper. The company I work for crated them. Then took me in and trained me as one of their agents. I started working for them when I was fifteen, after two years of hard training, studying and watching, I was ready to go out and complete missions."

My mind took me back. "At first I was given a partner, but she was sloppy and we didn't get on. My boss decided that it was best to let me continue on my own and put the girl back into training." I believe that the girl – who I only knew as Agent Blue-eyes, as although we spent every minute of every day together, we did not like each other and did not tell the other our preferred name – has in fact been dead for some time.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked.

"I don't have a clue." I lied lounging against one of the walls. I didn't want them to know the horror of the life I live. "There isn't exactly a meeting place we all go to, or a reunion for Spy School. It's one of the rules to never interact with another agent. It can get you killed or worse."

I was getting a bit irritable for practically spewing my life story up to them and getting no comments.

I continued. "I don't know any others like me. Although... I might pass someone in a crowded street, or see someone's eyes peak out from behind a curtain, and... I just get this feeling. Like they're like me." I thought about it. About the times when I would lock eyes with a person for just a few seconds, but see their intelligence, read their careful body language, and just know that they have done things and seen things that only very few people ever have.

Sometimes I even see recognition in their eyes when they look in mine. They know that I know. They know what I am.

But I never see them again. We blend back into the crowded street, disappear back behind the curtain and the connection of understanding is broken.

But I could never say that I miss having a social life. I never had one to begin with.

It was silent for quite a while as they went over my words. Then Edward met my eyes.

"Bella... You said something before, about you not specialising in information gathering... What, exactly, _do_ you specialise in?"

There was a hundred ways to say it, a billion reactions that they could have, but only one would be played out. And I had no time to plan, no time to come up with a promising lie. And the look in Edward's eyes was forbidding me to look away and begging me to speak.

So I said the three little words that would no doubt break any connections with the Cullens I ever had the chance of having.

"I kill people."

**It's been a while but I'm just letting you know that there is going to be two more chapters till the end of this story. There will be a sequel up (I'm planning one), but I'll let you all know when that happens. **

_**- Agent Bella**_

**PS: Do you guys want a sequel? Tell me. It might be a while till all my other stories get finished then I'll start it. That reminds me, which of my other stories do you want me to update next? **

**PPS: I really hope Bella's 'I kill people.' thing wasn't freaky. I didn't mean it to be. I just wanted it to be edited. I wanted the C's to finally get something strait from her, without her hiding or editing what she was going to say.**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**Ok, how was the end of that last chapter? Wow. **

"**I Kill People." Nice one Bella, very smooth. Not.**

**Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV:**

Crap! I can't believe I just said that!

Carlisle was the first to speak after my little bomb-shell. "You... _Kill_ people?"

I tried to answer quickly. "Not _good people_. Bad ones. People who will hurt good people if they are left alive. I don't just... kill. It's like... the person who flicks the switch on the electric chair isn't doing anything against the law, and they are killing to protect others. I just... don't use an electric... chair..."

I looked away from their accusing eyes and started pacing. Soon enough I was muttering to myself. Unfortunately I knew they could hear me, but I couldn't help myself.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have told them. I should have played dumb and disappeared. My jobs done, I should be on a fucking plane home by now. Shit! For heaven's sake. I could get a target placed on me for letting out information. I could be given notice. I could get burned. The Cullens could be silenced if they threaten to speak out... No. _That's not going to freaking happen_. Not on my watch. I need to clean up. Break ties. The jobs not done yet-"

I was literally shaken out of my muttering by Edward. He had griped my shoulders like a vice and shook me twice to shut me up.

I closed up. My face went blank. My breathing steadied it's self. I just looked into Edward's eyes and willed myself to stay strong. So what if they all hate me? I'll still love _them_. I'll still always remember what it was like to have a piece of a family.

"Bella. Calm down." Edward.

It was always Edward.

I dropped his gaze in shame and tried half-heartedly to step back. He didn't let me.

If fact, he picked me up and dropped me into his lap in his seat.

What the fuck? Does this boy have any idea how dangerous I am? Has he no sense of preventing his self harm?

I looked quizzically at him.

"You saved me from getting killed. You saved me from getting married to _Jessica_. You were the one to bring me home. I owe you my life."

I wanted to yell and scream at him. I was _dangerous_. Plane and simple. Why didn't he _understand _that?

The Cullen family stood. They walked over to Edward and I and they looked down at me with little hesitant smiles. Rose keeled down close to my face. "You're still my sister."

There where murmurs of agreement and nods from the rest of the family.

Esme hugged me gently. "Will you still stay with us?" She asked me. "Please?"

I was stunned.

"Umm, I think so. Technically my mission isn't over. I still need to protect you from Jessica's mother, if she ever comes back. And if she doesn't come back then I'm going to have to..." I stopped myself from saying 'find her and kill her'. I think the Cullens got the point.

It was quiet for a bit.

Emmett chuckled in the silence. "So, you really are an Agent?"

I smiled, "Yeah." I bit my lip. "It's not as fun as people make it out to be."

"So, apart from killing people, what else do you do?" Emmett was completely over the killing people bit. His playful side was coming in to action.

"Gather information, plant evidence, find evidence, basically anything my boss tells me to do, like protect people... I call it 'Babysitting'. I found it rather offensive to be given the job of looking after you guys... But I'm glad_ I_ got it. I don't trust other Agents." I smiled grimly.

It was nice to be talking freely.

Emmett frowned. "About the driving lessons... I'm guessing they weren't how the naive seals drive?"

"No. It's how _I_ drive. All agents are taught it."

Emmett's face lit up. Rose's mouth dropped. "Wait. Hold up. You have been teaching _Emmett_ of all people how to drive like a _Spy_?!" I nodded. "Have you any idea how much of a bad idea it is to put _him_ behind the wheel of a car?! He's a complete and utter_ idiot_ on the road."

I shrugged from my position on Edward's lap. "I thought he's been doing rather well."

Rose dragged Emmett away to give him a strict warning about pulling any of my stunts while in one of her cars.

"Bella! I _have _to take you shopping for the fancy dress party next week! I've been thinking about your outfit and I finally know what you'll go as! You'll go as a spy! Oh! Edward! You can go as James Bond! Then you'll both match!" Without another word Alice ran upstairs to probably go work on a design. Fantastic. Note the sarcasm.

Jasper, Alice's ever patient boyfriend, followed her after giving me a grin.

Carlisle and Esme hugged Edward and I one last time. I winced when Carlisle touched my bruise.

"Are you hurt?" He was concerned.

"It' just a bad bruise."

"I'll take a look at-"

Esme interrupted, "After they both have showers. Your personal hygiene needs to be taken care of. And after Carlisle gives you _both_ a check up, you can inform all of us on what happened."

Edward and I nodded and made our way upstairs.

I love whoever invented showers. Truly I do. I'm not just saying it. I literally love them.

I rested my forehead on the shower wall. I thought about their reactions. I guess the Cullens where an odd lot to start with. An Agent is probably just a chip in the cracked wall that makes up their family.

_I actually fit in here._

I watched the grime swirl down the drain. _All of my worries going down with them_. Well, almost all. I needed to know what Edward really thought of me.

I finished off my shower quickly. I really wanted to talk with Edward privately before he went down stairs. I dressed in some clean clothes that was probably offensive to Alice and let my wet hair fall down my back to dry naturally; I couldn't find my hairdryer.

I stepped out my room and closed the door at the same time Edward walked out of his.

We both froze.

"Bella."

"Edward." We spoke at the same time. I blushed and gestured for him to go first.

He seemed to be internally battling with himself. "Bella... I really, really, like you. Really, I do..." My eyes widened. This is like the part of the movie where the boy tells the girl 'but it isn't meant to be' or 'but I don't like you like that'. Edward studied my face for a moment.

"Screw _that_ plan. It isn't coming out right." He muttered. Edward stepped forward, gripped my waist and slammed his lips on to mine. I actually moaned. Much to my embarrassment.

He must have taken that very well because he pushed me up against the door to my room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It was my very first kiss.

It was perfect.

And if I had my way this was defiantly not going to be the last one between Edward and me.

The only thought I could make out in my completely-Edward-overloaded mind was that I was _so_ glad I didn't take that time to blow dry my hair.

**The End**

**Now how did you like **_**that**_**?**

**Good? Bad? Just ok?**

**I have not fully decided if I will write a second story. I will defiantly inform you all if I am going to. So if you haven't already, add this story to your Story Alerts list and I'll post an AN letting you all know what's happening. Although I will not be writhing another story until I get my others finished. **

**Thank you all for being so supportive. I really hope this was a good ending for you guys. I really wanted Bella to just be a teenager at the end of this chapter. And Bella and Edward **_**finally**_** kiss! Some of you have been hinting at wanting it to happen. Others have been ordering me to make it happen. And now it has. **

**So I really do thank you, my lovely readers. This is my first completed story. Hope you enjoyed it. And now I'm rambling, so I'll let you go.**

**- Agent Bella **


End file.
